Shikon Shard High
by Kagome-chan500
Summary: Kagome and Sango are new Seniors, and begin the new year. Finding two men, they begin to stare, but only to get caught by them! When the two men find they are being watched tragic begins to arise. (If your a Kikyo Hater, InuKag fan, tell me so!)
1. New School, New Boys

Kagome: Yay, another story has been born! Yuki: And another Inuyasha lover too! Kagome: I've been one just as long as you've been! Yuki: I know, I know! Kagome: Get to the disclaimer so we can begin the story!  
  
Yuki: Kagome and I do not own Inuyasha, but we wish we did.  
  
Kagome: Thank you, now on with the story!  
  
New School, New Boys  
  
Kagome slept in her room, not knowing her alarm rang until five minuets later. "...Five...more...minuets..." She mumbled.  
  
Soon the door opened, but Kagome didn't notice.  
  
"Kagome! Get up! We gotta go to school!" Someone said.  
  
No answer. Kagome continued to sleep. She wasn't dreaming, she wanted to sleep just a while longer.  
  
"GET UP KAGOME!!!" The figure said, pulling the sheets away. Kagome grumbled and stared at the person, "Damn it Sango. Can't I just sleep?"  
  
Sango laughed in her tired stat, "No, it's our first day, and you need to get ready! I had a feeling that you would still be in bed!"  
  
"What are you? Psychic?" She asked. Getting up and headed to the bathroom, she began to take a shower.  
  
Kagome sighed, 'It's my first day in that new high school. Shikon Shard High...wonder if there's going to be any cute boys there,"  
  
Sango and Kagome were best friends, and did everything together, well, almost everything. They would always stand up for each other, and always trick the bullies when they were all by themselves. They were transferring, so they're seniors. Sango was 18, and Kagome was 17. Kagome's birthday was close, so she had to wait.  
  
"You're done yet Kagome?!" Sango knocked on the door.  
  
"Shut up Sango! I'm almost done!" She yelled.  
  
Getting out the shower, she put on a skirt and worn a sleeveless shirt which had a picture of a broken heart. Grabbing some make-up and putting it in her purse, she rushed to Sango. She didn't need make-up, the make-up was for Sango.  
  
"Finally your out of that bathroom!" Sango whined.  
  
Sango worn tight black jeans, which made her ass a bit bigger. She had a pink shirt that said 'Hot Chick' on it, and her hair was on a low ponytail.  
  
"Let's go already!" Kagome announced. Walking downstairs, and seeing her mother, she waved to her mother as of a good-bye see you later kind of wave.  
  
"Bye Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi waved back.  
  
Sango and Kagome rushed to the car. Kagome drove, since Sango walked. They were close by, so normally they would walk to each other's home to chat or to hang out and say 'Let's go to the mall and go shopping!'  
  
As Kagome drove, she sighed on how the school would be like. Sango was a bit nervous too.  
  
They reached the school and awed at the place. It was pretty big. Seemed better than their old school. They saw a group talking about something, and it seemed it was all boys. They all seemed cute, and someone caught Kagome's eye.  
  
One had long silver hair, golden eyes which was hypnotizing, and doggy ears! ( I can't betray them! They're just do cute!) He had a tight shirt, which showed off his muscles, and wore baggy pants.  
  
"Hey, Sango, look over there!" She pointed.  
  
Sango looked to see the silver hair man, and someone else. He had black hair with was enough to be tied to a low ponytail. He had blue eyes, and golden earrings.  
  
"Look at him Kagome!" She pointed to the low ponytail one.  
  
Kagome stared and saw he, and the silver hair man were staring at them. They were still in the car, and Kagome's car was tinted, so they couldn't see who it was.  
  
"Oh shit..." Kagome and Sango mumbled, falling off their seat.  
  
"Hey, Miroku," The silver man said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are they new? Never seen that car before,"  
  
Miroku nodded but then shook his head, "I don't know about you Inuyasha, but if it's a beautiful woman..."  
  
"Don't give me your fuckin' ass perverted-ness. Save it for later," He interrupted. He was still wondering who was in that car. They had to get out of there sooner or later.  
  
"Um...Kagome..." Sango spoke.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome said dumbly. Seeing they were still in the car, she sighed, "We have to get out of this car sooner or later,"  
  
Sango agreed. She wasn't afraid! She had to be strong! There was no way in hell she's going to be scared in her first day of school because of some boys!  
  
"Yeah! Let's go!"  
  
Kagome and Sango slowly grabbed their backpacks, and ever so slowly, opened the car's door.  
  
888888888888888  
  
Yuki: You're stopping it there?! Kagome: Yes! Now shut up already! Yuki: Oh fine! Evil person. Kagome: Your ten times mean! When you want to I mean. Yuki: Yes, I know.  
  
Yuki: REVIEW PEOPLES!!! 


	2. Hiding in the Closet Didn't Do Any Good!

Kagome: Yay, the second chapter is here!  
  
Yuki: Yay! I was in dance class, so I didn't update mine.  
  
Kagome: I know. I read it already, and reviewed it.  
  
Yuki: Yes, I know.  
  
Kagome: I don't own Inuyasha, neither does Yuki. Too bad, wish we did.  
  
Yuki: On with your fic!  
  
Hiding in the Closet Didn't Do Any Good!  
  
Kagome and Sango exited the car, and locked it with a simple click of the remote. Walking to each other's side they tried to avoid as many eyes as possible.  
  
Kagome looked around a bit, and saw a few staring at them, mostly her and it freaked her out. She giggled and moved to Sango.  
  
"Sango, some of the boys act like they never seen a girl before," She whispered.  
  
Sango nodded, "I know. It's weird if you ask me. Heck, at least it's more...exciting, than our old school,"  
  
They both laughed and walked passed Inuyasha and Miroku. They noticed that the two boys were staring at their asses as they passed by.  
  
"Hey, Miroku, know them?"  
  
"No," Miroku smiled, "But that girl has a fine ass," He stared at Sango walking with Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, but not as good as that girl over there," Inuyasha argued. He watched as Kagome's hips moved side to side as she walked in the hall.  
  
They both stared, and once they were out of sight, they ran in the hall and went after them. (Many do that in my school. It's horrible!)  
  
"Hey, Sango," Kagome nudged her best friend trying to get her attention, "Sango? SANGO! WAKE UP!"  
  
"Huh, oh? Huh? Where? What???" Said a very confused Sango.  
  
She sighed, "I was going to ask you something,"  
  
"Ask away,"  
  
"What do you think of those two guys who saw us?"  
  
Perhaps Kagome's tint of her windows weren't able to hide them after all.  
  
Sango choked and stared at her friend, "KAGOME!!!"  
  
"What?" She blinked, "Fine, fine, just asking," She rubbed her eyes, 'I'll ask another time' She thought in her head, mentally smiling in delight.  
  
Sango stared at her watch. It was 15 more minuets before all the classes began. They were glad. At least they were able to talk for at least 15 minuets.  
  
She was about to talk, until she heard the doors open. Turning, she saw the two guys from before!  
  
"H-hey! Kagome! KAGOME!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
She pointed with her head and she turned to find Inuyasha and Miroku. Her heart skipped a beat and shook her head, "Sango! Let's go! I think they're trying to find us!"  
  
"Good idea," Sango walked along side her, "There's no way in hell I'm going to get caught by, them!"  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku saw them and noticed they were going their way to the north door. They both smirked because they had a secret way in getting through this school.  
  
"Let's go you pervert,"  
  
"Why Inuyasha, how thoughtless of you to think that of me," Miroku said in a woman like voice.  
  
"Oh shut the fuck up you pervert and let's go," Inuyasha pulled his shirt.  
  
"Coming, coming!" Miroku grinned, 'Maybe I can see what she's really made out of'  
  
"Here! Over here!" Sango ran to the side with a little space where no one can enter. There was a door, so they entered.  
  
Yes, Kagome and Sango were able to stand up for themselves, just a funny feelings imitated from the two guys they saw.  
  
They heard footsteps and made them panic. But soon gained composure and watched Inuyasha and Miroku pass by.  
  
"Phew," The two said quietly.  
  
The thing is, they didn't know that Inuyasha had good hearing (Power to the ears!). He turned and grinned. He grabbed Miroku and opened the little door.  
  
"There you two are"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome and Sango shrieked.  
  
Again, they didn't know that Inuyasha had good hearing. Inuyasha covered his ears and scowled at them, "What the hell did you do that for?!?!?!"  
  
"To get you to stop following us!" Sango got out of the closet.  
  
Kagome exited the room too and glared at them, "If it wasn't for you two we wouldn't be running away from you!"  
  
"Oh? And how do you know it was us that stocked you?" Miroku said closely. Maybe too close.  
  
"Whatever you—ACK! YOU FUCKIN PERVERT!!!" Kagome and Sango yelled and slapped Miroku.  
  
Kagome wasn't as upset as Sango. She walked to the pink face pervert and glared, "You sick minded pervert! DON'T EVER GROPE BE AGAIN!"  
  
He smiled and got up, "Ah, but that is something that I cannot resist,"  
  
But saying this was another slap from Sango.  
  
"Don't say that to me, I barely know you!" She turned and pulled Kagome, "Come on Kagome, let's go,"  
  
"Ok, coming," Kagome walked next to her friend. Still feeling the pain from her ass when she was groped. (If was very painful, yeah, it could hurt!)  
  
Once again, Inuyasha and Miroku watched as Sango and Kagome left. Shaking their heads in delight, the bell rung and headed for homeroom.  
  
'Stupid homeroom. Wonder if those girls will be there' the two thought.  
  
Once the bell rung, Kagome and Sango ere near their homerooms. They entered, to find Inuyasha and Miroku there! (The homeroom has two doors)  
  
They both gapped and stared at each other.  
  
"This can't be happening," They both said, "This must be a nightmare,"  
  
But when the more Kagome said this, the guiltier she felt. She barely knew them, and she's saying they're a nightmare.  
  
"Sango, hey, I think were going way to...overboard of this situation,"  
  
This got Sango to stare at her, "What do you mean Kagome?"  
  
"I mean is that we barely know them, and WERE NOT GIVING THEM A CHANCE!" She shook her head, "About that guy over THERE!" She pointed at Miroku, who acted like nothing happened, "I don't know,"  
  
"Ah, you must be Kagome and Sango," The teacher spoke, "Please, introduce yourself to the class,"  
  
'Oh crap. I'm beginning to hate this freakin' school already. There's a pervert, and a friend who won't stop staring. That's it, I'm taking this to my own hands' Both Kagome and Sango said. Going to the front, Kagome stated.  
  
"I'm Kagome Higurashi, and I transferred to this school," Kagome quickly mumbled, "Because the other school sucked as hell," She continued, "I'm a good friend of Sango here, and yes, I'm not good in introductions," She then mumbled again, "So sue me?"  
  
Sango then went up, "I'm Sango Yume. I also transferred to this school. I'm Kagome's best friend, and who ever even DARES TOUCH ME, you'll wish you've never been born, or EVER MET ME!" She glared at all the boys.  
  
Kagome let a sweat drop and moved a few inches away from Sango. 'She's crazy! And she's my best friend! This is so...natural for this to happen!'  
  
The teacher nervously laughed and nodded, "Ok, please take your seats. Kagome, next to Inuyasha, Sango, behind your friend Kagome,"  
  
But when she assigned the seats, Kagome was at the back row, left of Inuyasha, and Sango was behind her, and to her right was Miroku,"  
  
'Great...just my luck, I'm next to the guy with cute doggy ears! Wait, did I just say they were cute???' Kagome thought, walking to her seat.  
  
'Lucky me, I'm sitting next to a pervert who looks like a monk' Sango groaned and walked behind Kagome.  
  
Once they sat down, Inuyasha smiled happily. Something imitated from Kagome, which made him, feel very attached to her. Same with Miroku, but he wanted lecherous things too.

_**8888888888888888**_

Kagome: Another chapter done.

Yuki: Why stop there???

Kagome: CAN YOU BE QUIET ALREADY?! WHY DON'T YOU UPDATE YOUR STORY!

Yuki: Maybe I will, maybe I won't!

Kagome: No continuing? How sad.

Yuki: REVIEW PEOPLES!!!


	3. Kikyo?

Kagome: Yay, another one!  
  
Yuki: And I still haven't updated mine.  
  
Kagome: Because your asking for idea's.  
  
Yuki: Whatever! Disclaimer. /Evil yes it is/  
  
Kagome: WE DON'T OWN INUYASHA! /I'm going to put this over and over again/  
  
Yuki: On with the fic!  
  
_**Kikyo?**_  
  
Kagome and Sango were looking at Inuyasha and Miroku for some time. They were in math class, and after this was lunch. (THANK GOD!) Kagome and Sango were apart, and Inuyasha was beside Kagome, and Miroku was behind Sango in the mid row.  
  
She shook her head. She was daydreaming. (These stories are from my dream, ok? So, either dreaming for just watching anime over and over)  
  
Kagome thought Inuyasha as a handsome, yet very attractive guy. He had that long silver mane, and those golden eyes. And those cute doggy ears! They were so adorable; she just wanted to rub them.  
  
Her thoughts were cut when a note landed on her desk. 'Huh?'  
  
She turned to the right to see it was Inuyasha who threw the paper. Turning her gaze back at the note she read it.  
  
Why were you staring at Miroku and me in the early morning?  
  
-Inuyasha  
  
Kagome blushed a bit and wrote back.  
  
And why would you care if I answered?  
  
-Kagome  
  
Tossing the note to him, he read it and wrote back.  
  
Because when you got out of that car, I wouldn't stop staring at your fine body.  
  
-Inuyasha  
  
Once Kagome read it, she was very red and continued to watch the notes the teacher was putting on the board. While she was busy taking notes, Inuyasha was bust staring at her figure.  
  
'She's wearing a skirt...yay...' He thought. He watched her curves move when she moved her legs a bit. Her skin was pale, and looked rare to him. He realized she was wearing a very short skirt. (You know those short, short, short skirts? One of the girls in my school worn it ) Her shirt was sleeveless so you can see her arms are shoulders. Her lips were rosy (No lipstick) and her eyes were so beautiful on her gorgeous elegant face.  
  
Kagome didn't notice but turned her gaze to Sango. Seeing she was laughing with Miroku about something (SOMETHING) and nodded in agreement about something. 'Damn, I wish I knew' She smiled and continued to her boring notes.  
  
Inuyasha watched her smile and continue her notes. She was so cute when she smiled.  
  
Soon the bell rang. (YAY)  
  
Kagome got up and headed to Sango. Knowing that Inuyasha was following, she didn't care. After meeting them at the closet, she would give him a chance. (Softy)  
  
"Hey Sango!" Kagome walked.  
  
"Hey Kagome. Me and Miroku made a truce," She smiled.  
  
Miroku grinned, but Inuyasha didn't buy it. He knew him too well to make a truce.  
  
"A truce?" Kagome repeated.  
  
"He promised not to grope me anymore,"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head but no one noticed.  
  
Sango smiled, "And for his reward in making that truce," She immediately spun and slapped Miroku at the right cheek, "I just knew you wouldn't be able to keep it. You pervert,"  
  
Kagome looked at Miroku who was smiling. She stared at Sango, "You really knew he wasn't going to buy it,"  
  
"Hells ya I knew. He looks to innocent to keep that kind of promise,"  
  
"You solved it all," Inuyasha helped Miroku up, "She got you. Not like those other girls,"  
  
Miroku smiled and got up, "At least she isn't as girly like as those other girls,"  
  
Inuyasha agreed, "Like that girl, Kikyo," (Yes I hate Kikyo, so sue me)  
  
"Kikyo?" Kagome turned to the boys, "Whose Kikyo?"  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha nodded, "You'll know soon enough,"  
  
"Ok..."  
  
Kagome and Sango were about to walk to for lunch until Inuyasha called, "Hey, do you two want to come to lunch with us?"  
  
Blinking, they turned to them both. They both smiled and nodded. The boys led them to the cafeteria and too much of Sango and Kagome's surprise, they had many of their favorites!  
  
"YAY!" The two girls jumped. They grabbed five of their favorites and paid. Going beside Inuyasha and Miroku they sat down and laughed with glee.  
  
"Who knew they had our favorite?!" Sango acted as if she was praying.  
  
"Enough praying, and let's eat. I'm hungry," Kagome took a bite of her lunch.  
  
Sango was about to eat, until a hand lingered to her bottom. SLAP  
  
"You perverted monk,"  
  
"I have never met someone as wonderful as you Sango," Miroku said grabbing both of Sango's hands.  
  
She blinked for a while, but soon blushed. 'At least he's cute, and handsome, and attractive. AH! What am I saying?!'  
  
"T-thanks. But CAN YOU STOP GROPING ME SO I CAN EAT?!"  
  
Kagome nearly fell off her seat. Sango was very upset. No wonder! She never was groped that much in our school.  
  
Inuyasha was silent for some time. (That's because he's staring at Kagome) He stared at Kagome and ate at the same time. Her shirt was a bit revealing. Enough to see her black bra and such. She had a great figure. How he wished to—  
  
"Inuyasha!" Someone yelled.  
  
Hearing the voice made him freeze, and made his anger rise, "What do you want Kikyo?" He said no turning to see her face.  
  
Kagome and Sango turned to find Kikyo. She had long raven hair, cold brown eyes and had a attitude problem. It seems that Inuyasha didn't like her at all.  
  
"Inu, who are they?" She said coldly, pointing to Sango and Kagome.  
  
"And why would we tell you who they are?" Miroku retorted.  
  
"No one asked you. Now shut the fuck up,"  
  
"Hey!" Kagome suddenly stood up, "You don't have the fuckin' right to say that to Miroku!"  
  
"Kagome..." Sango and Miroku said. Inuyasha was amazed. Normally, when Kikyo told them to shut up, no one would dare standup for that person. Kikyo was the most popular girl in school, and yet she was the most horrible.  
  
Kikyo had a green skirt, and a black top with revealed her breasts by half. (EW)  
  
"And who asked you to stand up for him? Don't you know who I am?"  
  
"No, and I know you don't know who I am," She yelled back.  
  
Kikyo growled, and got Inuyasha by the arm, "Inuyasha, won't you stand up for me?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kikyo was about to slap him, until Kagome grabbed her wrist, "This isn't your concern!"  
  
"If he doesn't want to, he doesn't need to!" She gripped onto her wrist tighter, "You ain't the boss of him, so why would he even care?"  
  
"You bitch," Kikyo simply said, trying to escape Kagome's grip. But no good, still strong, and made Kikyo scowl, "Let go of me you—  
  
"I don't need to if I don't want do, get it?" Kagome said releasing Kikyo from her grasp.  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were amazed. Sango was Kagome's best friend. Yes, Kagome stood up for others, but never like this.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome in awe. He was glad that she was making Kikyo back off. For once someone was able to stand up against her.  
  
"By the way Kikyo," Kagome said, "Green, is so not your color,"  
  
Kikyo glared, "Fuck you. Like you would look way better in this than I,"  
  
"You bet I would look better than you in that outfit," Kagome shook her head, "You a prostitute? Because you sure look like one!"  
  
Kikyo was boiling. There was no way in hell no one was going to talk shit about her. Walking away, Kagome smiled and sat back down.  
  
"Wow, Kagome," Miroku said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No one was able to stand up to Kikyo like you," Inuyasha smiled, "You were actually able to scare her off for some time,"  
  
Everyone soon clapped and cheered, except for Kikyo's friends.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Seems like you got a good reputation now Kagome," Sango smiled.  
  
She laughed and said thanks to everyone and sat back down. Inuyasha was still amazed she was able to stand up for Kikyo. Kagome was the kind of girl he wanted.  
  
_**88888888888888888**_  
  
Yuki: Yes! Screw Kikyo! Wahoo!  
  
Kagome: I like it as much as you do you know!  
  
Yuki: What ever! YAY!  
  
Kagome: Ok...anyways...peoples, I'm losing ideas!!! Someone give me some ideas! I would really appreciate it!  
  
Yuki: More Kikyo killing!  
  
Kagome: Oh, and if you're an Kikyo Hater, and like Yuki, and me we would like to know!  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	4. Racing and Water Fights!

Yuki: Another story, another story, another story!  
  
Kagome: I know I know I know I know.  
  
Yuki: DISCLAIMER!  
  
Kagome: Yuki and me don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Yuki: Even thought we wish we could. And no, I'm not a muse, I'm just being lazy and hanging out.  
  
Kagome: Yeah, whatever, on with the fic!  
  
_**Racing and Water Fights!  
**_  
Sango still cheered for Kagome. Miroku smiled on how Kagome was able to talk trash against Kikyo, and Inuyasha was still amazed, and grateful that she stood up for her.  
  
"Hey, Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah?" She turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"Thanks..." He blushed a bit.  
  
She smiled and nodded happily and a 'your welcome!'  
  
Once the bell rang, they groaned and got off the seats. Throwing their trash away, and heading for class. Seeing they were all in the same classes, they all sat together in the next class.  
  
When Kagome backed talked to Kikyo, they all stood by each other, as if they were already best friends. (It'll happen in later chapters)  
  
Sitting down, Inuyasha sat beside Kagome, and Miroku and Sango sat together. Sango was getting used to Miroku. SLAP  
  
Maybe not.  
  
"Ok, class, turn to page 234 and read that entire chapter,"  
  
Once they all turned to the page, the noticed how long the chapter was. (One of my teachers makes us read long chapters) They banged their heads on the desk and began to read.  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were lazy to read, but read anyways. While Sango and Kagome read, Inuyasha and Miroku stared once in a while.  
  
'She looks so beautiful' the two boys thought. They might ask later.  
  
Once class what over, they all ran out and headed for the last class, PE. (My elder sister had this class; she loves volleyball, same with my brother)  
  
Kagome and Sango were nearby in lockers. They were behind each other. How lucky they were!  
  
Kagome and Sango got dressed in white sweaters that have the school's mascot on it, and red short shorts, making it look like underwear. Kagome put her hair to a high ponytail, making two strands of hair fall at beside her ear. Sango also put her hair in a high ponytail, and headed out.  
  
Sango nearly tripped on a backpack, but was able to stand fully. They headed to the bathroom before headed out, but before they even entered they saw a fat woman pass by. (Sorry)  
  
Both girls froze and shook they're heads. Nasty.  
  
Once they were in the bathroom, they saw Kikyo washing her hands. Once she turned to them, she scowled at Kagome. Walking pass them, she quickly said, "You'll pay for what you did at lunch,"  
  
Kagome didn't flinch, "You're the one to talk," She turned to face her, "You talking trash to my friends, no one gets away from that,"  
  
Sango agreed, "You mess with our friends, we'll mess with you,"  
  
Kikyo didn't jab, just walked away flipping her low ponytail hair.  
  
Sango nudged Kagome and whispered in her ear, "Your right Kagome, she does look like a prostitute,"  
  
She laughed and wet her hair a bit. Rushing outside to meet the new PE teacher, they saw Inuyasha and Miroku waiting for them.  
  
"What took you two?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"We ran into Kikyo," Sango said.  
  
Miroku shook his head, "She may be popular, but she doesn't—  
  
"Don't be talking shit about Kikyo," One of her friends says, "If you talk shit about her, you better watch out for me!" The girl walked away.  
  
Kagome stared. 'Like you can even land a punch on me'  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku didn't have the chance to see Kagome and Sango 'fully'. Once they did, they blushed. (You know, legs showing and stuff)  
  
The girls waved their hands at their faces, "Hello? WAKE UP!"  
  
"Who? What? Oh,"  
  
They headed for roll call, and noticed they were all far apart. Kagome was in the third row, Inuyasha was two rows away vertically, Miroku was one row away in the front, and Sango was in the back of Miroku's row.  
  
'Great, this is just great. I can't see Inuyasha without the teacher finding me looking back!' Kagome thought. She blushed at the thought she was thinking of Inuyasha. 'Maybe I'm starting to like him...wait a minuet. I only met him today! But he's so cute, and attractive...and his muscles...he's so fit...ok, stop daydreaming Kagome!'  
  
The PE teacher took roll call, which took forever, and soon told them to run around the field. The field was huge, and he told them they had only 5 minuets to run the entire thing! With no haste, they all ran around the field.  
  
'I would rather run the track!' The four thought.  
  
Sango was able to reach Kagome, know her, she would always wait. They ran side by side, until Inuyasha and Miroku came by and smiled.  
  
"Wanna race?" Inuyasha challenged Kagome.  
  
She was always up for a challenge. She agreed, "I accept your challenge,"  
  
"We'll keep score then," Sango and Miroku said, "No, we'll join!"  
  
Kagome looked at the field and pointed to a backstop, "That backstop is where we begin,"  
  
Nodding they all jogged slowly to save some energy.  
  
Once they reached the backstop, they began to sprint. Inuyasha was up front, but Kagome was right behind. Sango was next to her, and Miroku was next to Sango.  
  
"You're not getting away!" Kagome ran faster.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Sango ran.  
  
The coach watched as his class ran. His eye soon saw Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku running ahead of the class. 'Wow. They run fast'  
  
"We'll see!" Inuyasha ran faster, but Kagome just followed.  
  
They were halfway the field now, and notice some watching them. Kikyo saw them and scowled how Kagome and Inuyasha smiled back at each other while racing. 'No one is going to take my man. Inuyasha is MINE!'  
  
"I'm gaining on you Inuyasha!" Kagome was somehow able to run faster.  
  
Inuyasha was amazed that she was able to catch up. Sango and Miroku were right behind her. No one was able to run this face, nor keep up for the entire lap.  
  
They finally made it, and Inuyasha won the race. Kagome was second, and Sango and Miroku tied for third.  
  
They all panted and were hot and sweaty from the heat. Inuyasha stared at Kagome's tired stat, and saw some beads of sweat trial down her pale skinned body. He felt like he was about to explode from the heat!  
  
Miroku was in the same condition. The coach told them to get something to drink before they continued. They did so and drank the water.  
  
"Ah! That felt so good!" Kagome cheered. Splashing some water at Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey!" Inuyasha threw water back at her.  
  
Sango laughed, but soon felt someone touch her ass again. Instead of a slap, she gave Miroku a splash of water.  
  
"You'll pay for that Sango!" He grabbed a bucket and filled it with water.  
  
Inuyasha saw, and made a signal to get Kagome wet too. Miroku did so, and once it was filled, he tossed it at Sango and Kagome.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The water was cold, and made them shiver a bit. Both Sango and Kagome glared at Inuyasha and Miroku and drank some water. They walked away and gave them the cold shoulder.  
  
Miroku dropped the bucket, and Inuyasha took it and left it beside the door. They rushed to Kagome and Sang and got in front of them.  
  
"It was a joke!" They both said.  
  
Kagome and Sango just glared at them both.  
  
Miroku soon got on his knees and begged, "PLEASE FORGIVE US YOUR HIGHNESSESS!!!"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's shirt and pulled him back up.  
  
'Hehehehe...I...can't...take it anymore!' Both girls thought. They didn't swallow the water, they kept it in their mouths for the right moment.  
  
Soon, both girls laughed and the water spat out on Inuyasha and Miroku's face.  
  
"Hey!" The boys said. They were wet in water and their saliva. The girls smiled and gave them a hug. They soon ran off the class.  
  
The boys stood there for a while, and blinked.  
  
Miroku turned to Inuyasha, "I think I'm in love Inuyasha,"  
  
"Oh zip it you pervert," He said, but smiled when Kagome hugged her. If a hug was able to make him feel warm, just think if a kiss or something else would be like.  
  
"HEY! ARE YOU TWO COMING FOR WHAT???" Sango and Kagome shouted.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku shook their heads, back into reality and stared at the girls, "Were coming! Were coming!" They soon ran after the girls and headed for the class.  
  
**_88888888888888888888888_**  
  
Yuki: Poor Inuyasha and Miroku! DO IT AGAIN!  
  
Kagome: Nah, another time.  
  
Yuki: When's that?  
  
Kagome: Another time.  
  
Yuki: When's that?  
  
Kagome: Later!  
  
Yuki: Fine!  
  
READ AND REVIEW! 


	5. Question

Yuki: When is Inuyasha going to ask Kagome out?  
  
Kagome: Soon.  
  
Yuki: When's soon?  
  
Kagome: Soon.  
  
Yuki: TELL ME!  
  
Kagome: Soon.  
  
Yuki: NOW!  
  
Kagome: UPDATE YOUR STORY!!!  
  
Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN INUYASHA!  
  
Kagome: On with the story!  
  
_**Question**_  
  
It's been nearly the end of the week since they all met. Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome and Sango were the best of friends. It was a Friday, so not much homework for them!  
  
"Yay, it's a Friday!" Kagome stretched and lay on the grass. She smiled happily at the suns rays, "How great it is for it to be a Friday!"  
  
Sango took off her sweater and stuffed it in her backpack. The sun was too good to be wearing a sweater!  
  
Miroku watched as Sango's stomach shown. He couldn't wait to—  
  
"Hey, pervert, what you thinking about?" He glared at him.  
  
Nervously laughing he stared at his friend, "Eh, nothing Inuyasha!"  
  
Once again, Inuyasha didn't buy it, "Feh,"  
  
Miroku stared at the sky, and Inuyasha stared at Kagome sunbathing. She looked lovely under the sunlight. They were glad it was nutrition, because they didn't see Kikyo or her lackeys anywhere.  
  
Sango soon lifted her wrist and stared at her watch, "Five more minuets till class starts,"  
  
"Ok, whatever," Kagome said. She was falling asleep.  
  
"Hey, Kagome! Wake up!" Sango pushed her friend.  
  
"Aw...can't I just take a little nap?" She pouted. Inuyasha saw her silly stat. She looked cute when she made that pout.  
  
Kagome won and got to sleep for five minuets. Once the bell rung, they all got up and dusted off anything particles that were sticking to their ass. It was a warm day, so the girls worn caprices and tops. Kagome worn a white top, and Sango worn a peach top.  
  
Inuyasha walked next to Kagome and they walked to class together. Miroku and Sango did the same thing...  
  
SLAP  
  
"For once I wish you can stop groping me," Sango walked. Miroku laughed and walked next to her again.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were growing close, and yet they didn't go on a date yet. Miroku and Sango went on a date yesterday, and Sango said Miroku groped her too much. (So much for romantic)  
  
Once entering the class, they hated this class because Kikyo was in it. They all sat as far away from her as possible.  
  
Kagome caught Kikyo glaring at her. Kagome didn't care. 'Like she can hurt me,'  
  
Kikyo scowled again and began to think of ways to get Kagome, and get Inuyasha back. Somehow, Kagome knew what she was thinking and just glared at her.  
  
Once they both were close enough, she quickly said, "I don't think so bitch. I'll kick your sorry ass if you talk shit about my friends. OR take Inuyasha away," She went to her seat.  
  
Inuyasha heard it all and smiled. How he loved it when she talked back at Kikyo. Grabbing textbooks, they began to answer the questions the in the textbook. (Hooray for Kagome)  
  
Once it was over, and an hour passed, lunch began and Kagome and Sango once again went on a favorite food hunt.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku let a sweat drop every time they did that. Kagome and Sango were able to have enough money to get the food they wanted.  
  
They sat at their table as usual and ate. Inuyasha couldn't stop staring at Kagome though. He still at his Ramen with great haste though.  
  
"How I love this!" Kagome ate.  
  
Sango stared at her best friend, "I'm still curious. You eat all that junk food, and you're still skinny,"  
  
"Genes," Kagome simply said.  
  
Everyone ate and talked. Thinking about going on a movie later, but the idea was cut off when Kikyo came from behind.  
  
"Kagome," Kikyo said coldly, "It's payback time from before,"  
  
Kagome turned to find Kikyo and her friends. She blinked in confusion.  
  
Kikyo thought it was an advantage to win this, "What? Your too scared to talk back?"  
  
"No, I'm amazed that you actually have friends," She drank her juice, "If they are really are your so called friends,"  
  
"Why you..." Kikyo said. One of her friends stepped up and glared, "Who are you to talk about Kikyo like that?!"  
  
"Who am I?" Kagome repeated in anger, "Who am I?!" She stood up suddenly, "If it wasn't for that bitch's fault over there, I would be doing crap against her!" She pointed at Kikyo.  
  
"Who are you calling a bitch you bitch?" Kikyo growled.  
  
"I'm talking to you! Who else whom I be talking to?" She answered, "Besides, the only bitch I see in this cafeteria is you!" She pointed, "Now get out of my face before I get serious and begin kicking your flat sorry ass down to hell!"  
  
Kikyo glared at Kagome. She was going to get 'him' to do her work. No way in hell she was going to get away with it!  
  
Kagome sat back down and sighed, "And I thought I would see the last of her!" She shook her head, "Guess I was wrong about that,"  
  
Inuyasha smiled once again. She had the right attitude. She was everything any guy would want.  
  
"Wait a go Kagome!" Miroku and Sango cheered.  
  
She smiled and laughed happily, "Still, I wish that Kikyo would leave us alone!"  
  
"I agree," Inuyasha said.  
  
Once lunch was over, they headed for the class.  
  
'I can't believe Kikyo won't give up. She must like Inuyasha a whole lot,' Kagome thought.  
  
Inuyasha noticed her daydreaming stat. He nudged her to wake up.  
  
"Huh? Oh, eh, sorry," Kagome smiled.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha Tama, please pay attention!" The teacher called out.  
  
They both turned and nodded. They both laughed and took notes on what the teacher wrote on the board.  
  
Once that class was over, they headed out of the doors.  
  
"Yay! Weekend!" The four laughed.  
  
"Bye Kagome! Call you later!" Sango waved.  
  
"See you Sango! See you Miroku!"  
  
Both Sango and Miroku were boyfriend and girlfriend right after that date yesterday. (I don't know if you really call it a date)  
  
Kagome soon walked to her car, until Inuyasha called out to her.  
  
"Hey, Kagome,"  
  
Turning, she stared at Inuyasha, "Yeah Inuyasha?"  
  
She blushed a bit. She couldn't take off the thought if he asked her out. She began to like him. No, love him. Wait, love him? Maybe...  
  
"Kagome..." He walked to her, "Would you go on a date with me?"  
  
When hearing those words, her heart jumped. She felt her cheeks turning pink. She was so happy!  
  
She tried to control herself in jumping at him, and was able to, "Inuyasha," She began saying.  
  
Inuyasha had his fingers crossed, and stared at her. He wanted Kagome to say yes! 'Say yes Kagome...you're the kind of girl I've wanted in my entire life!'  
  
"Inuyasha...I would..." She couldn't control it any longer. She jumped at him and hugged him tightly, making them twirl a bit.  
  
"YES INUYASHA! I WOULD LOVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU! NO DOUBTS!!!" She giggled in delight.  
  
Inuyasha was surprised, and yet very happy that she said yes. (And in a very hyperactive way too)  
  
"Great!" He jumped a bit. Setting Kagome down and smiling, "I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow at night,"  
  
Kagome nodded, "Ok!"  
  
She thought in something daring, and kissed him on the lips. (It was a quick peck on the lips ok)  
  
Once she kissed him, she ran and waved at the same time, "Bye Inuyasha! See you tomorrow!" She ran to her car and drove off.  
  
Inuyasha just stood there and put a finger on his lips. He felt warmth overcome his cheeks. Watching as Kagome drove off, he smiled and headed to his car and drove to his home.  
  
_**888888888888888  
**_  
Yuki: Yay! Inuyasha FINALLY asked her out! YAY!  
  
Kagome: Yes, the date is going to be better than Sango and Miroku's. If you want to know in Sango and Miroku's date, tell me so, and I'll put it as a flashback in the net chapter.  
  
Yuki: NO! I WANT INUYASHA AND KAGOME!  
  
Kagome: I want that too. But if anyone is curious about what happened in Sango and Miroku, send me a review and I'll put it in.  
  
PS: And if you're an Inuyasha and Kagome couple fan, or a Kikyo Hater, or both, ME SO!  
  
READ AND REVIEW 


	6. The Date

Kagome: Hello everyone! Me and one of my best friends, Yuki-sama500!  
  
Yuki: Going on a date, yes they are, YAY!!!  
  
Kagome: Seems no one wants to know what happened to Sango and Miroku. Maybe I'll reflect them in the next chapter.  
  
Yuki: YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!  
  
Kagome: Oo;; Uh...I think Yuki-sama16 took too much of those Inuyasha lover pills...  
  
Yuki: YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!!!  
  
Kagome: Yeah, um...oh! GET TO THE DISCLAIMER!!!  
  
Yuki: WE DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!! IT'S SO SAD! I WAN'T INUYASHA!!!  
  
Kagome: On with the fic!  
  
_**The Date**_  
  
Kagome raced to her house and busted the door open to find her mother.  
  
"Oh! Hi Kagome. Have a nice day in school?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
Kagome nodded happily, "Yes I did mom! I think this is the greatest day in my life!!!" She ran to the staircase and entered her room. Dropping her backpack and twirling around in circles.  
  
"I can't believe it! I'm actually going on a date with Inuyasha!" She squealed. (Don't you think it's simple to think you like somebody? Especially when it's been nearly the end of the week?)  
  
"Can't believe what sis?" Her little brother, Souta asked.  
  
Kagome froze and nervously laughed, "Oh nothing Souta! Now, get out of my room!"  
  
Souta did as he was commanded to do. Rushing to his room and played videogames.  
  
Kagome fell on her bed and sighed with happiness. 'Wonder what will the date be like,'  
  
Soon, the phone rang. Kagome had a feeling it was Sango.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kagome!" Yes it was Sango.  
  
"Hey Sango!" She smiled, even though Sango couldn't see.  
  
"What are you doing tomorrow?"  
  
"I'm going on a date with Inuyasha," She giggled.  
  
Sango paused in wide-eyed amazement, "No kidding?!"  
  
"Yeah! No kidding!"  
  
"Hey, Kagome, hold on a sec," She asked.  
  
"Ok, sure,"  
  
Sango put the phone down. Kagome was still able to hear what she said.  
  
"Hey Miroku!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kagome is going on a date with Miroku!"  
  
"No kidding??? Give me another phone!"  
  
"Were in your house you idiot!"  
  
"Oh, get the wired phone!"  
  
"It's right here!"  
  
"Let me have it!"  
  
"Here!"  
  
Kagome laughed a bit, but soon heard a slap.  
  
"I'm no phone you dumbass!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Oh, my dear Sango, it was a mistake!"  
  
"Yeah right," She mumbled near the phone, "HURRY UP IF YOU WANT TO TALK TO KAGOME!"  
  
"Oh! The phone!"  
  
Kagome laughed in the little episode going on at Miroku's house, until Miroku picked up his other phone.  
  
"Hey Kagome!"  
  
"H-hey Miroku!" She laughed.  
  
Sango growled, "It ain't funny Kagome!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever," She sighed to calm down, but soon froze, "Wait, Sango, you're at Miroku's???"  
  
Sango nodded, "Yes,"  
  
"...Why?"  
  
"Um...eh...erm..."  
  
"Just kidding! You two must really be in love if you're at Miroku's,"  
  
"Oh? Is that so?" Miroku said, "Sango, you really love me?"  
  
"Eh, uh..."  
  
"Don't deny it Sango! You know you love him!" Kagome teased.  
  
Inuyasha exited his car and locked it. Entering his home, to see the family's maiden.  
  
"Oh, Sir Inuyasha," The maid smiled, "How was your day?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "It's been great,"  
  
"'Great'? How is it such a good day today?" She asked.  
  
He smiled, "I'm going on a date with Kagome!!!" He ran upstairs and shut his door.  
  
The maiden smiled, and soon continued to clean the home.  
  
"Maria," A deep voice said.  
  
Maria turned to see the eldest brother of Inuyasha, "Good Evening Lord Sesshomaru,"  
  
"Why is Inuyasha—?  
  
"He's going on a date with a lady named Kagome tomorrow," She smiled and headed for the kitchen to make some breakfast. (I have a neighbor named Maria, and she's very sweet. She's in her early 20's)  
  
It was late, and Kagome sighed in delight. Tomorrow, she was going on a date with Inuyasha...she can't wait!  
  
Saturday (It's tomorrow)  
  
Kagome woke up from her young brother Souta, "WAKE UP SIS!"  
  
Kagome threw a pillow at him and got out of bed. She rubbed her head and soon realized it's Saturday.  
  
"Saturday! The date! YAY!" Kagome cheered and called Sango.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Sango!"  
  
"Hi Kagome! When's your date again?"  
  
"Eight,"  
  
"At night?"  
  
"Yes, don't be such an idiot,"  
  
"I ain't no idiot, Miroku is,"  
  
"I never Sango!" Another voice said.  
  
"Ack! Miroku!" Kagome nearly fell off her bed.  
  
"Did you hear our conservation???" Sango growled. Even though there wasn't really to talk about.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Grrrrr.......whatever. Anyways, Kagome, do you want to hang out for a while?"  
  
"Sure! Meet me at my place!"  
  
"Ok! Miroku is coming along too,"  
  
"Ok, I don't mind," Kagome quickly said bye and changed her clothes.  
  
It wasn't long till Sango and Miroku at Kagome's pad.  
  
"Oh, hi Sango, who's this young man?"  
  
"He's Miroku Mrs. Higurashi," Sango said politely. Miroku bowed and they all headed to Kagome's room.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku yelled.  
  
"Hey you guys!"  
  
The three chatted until it was six at night. Sango and Miroku were going home to see home movies. (I do that sometimes)  
  
Kagome stared at her clock, seeing she only had 2 hours left to get ready. 'I better get ready!'  
  
She grabbed a towel, and headed to her bathroom. She couldn't wait to go out with Inuyasha! 'Oh Inuyasha...he's so fine...I'm glad to go on a date with him!'  
  
She finished and wrapped the towel around her, and a towel on her head. (So water doesn't fall on your back)  
  
Reaching her room, she locked it and headed to her closet.  
  
She grabbed a thong and a bra, which were matching color. (Black)  
  
She searched her closet to find something to wear. She found a black spaghetti strapped dress. Having a red flower on the right strap, and the dress reached her knees. (I saw it. It was cute!) Grabbing matching one- inch high-heeled shoes, she approved on her selection.  
  
Putting the clothes on, and removing the towel on her head, she brushed her hair, and headed to her bathroom to blow dry her hair. Putting her hair to a messy bun, and a little clip, she smiled the way she looked. (Yay)  
  
She had 15 minuets until Inuyasha picked her up. (They all exchanged addresses, REMEMBER THAT! Yuki)  
  
Soon, the doorbell rang, which confused Kagome. 'Is that Inuyasha?' (It's going to be a formal like date!)  
  
Mrs. Higurashi opened the door and revealed Inuyasha, "Oh, are you Kagome's date?"  
  
He nodded, "Yes, is she there?"  
  
"Just a minuet," She turned to the stairs, "Kagome! Your date is here!"  
  
(REMEMBER! IT'S FORMAL!)  
  
Kagome grabbed her little purse and stuffed her cell phone in. Heading downstairs, she saw her mother smile and some tears appearing. She saw Inuyasha, who was blushing a bit, and wide eyed.  
  
'She's look gorgeous in that dress...' Inuyasha thought. He felt his blush increased by 10 folds. You can see her curves, slim body...  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome walked to him. He was wearing a suit. (Like tux, but something! Yuki) She blushed a bit. He looked handsome in that outfit.  
  
"Uh, oh, erm...right, let's go," Inuyasha gave Kagome his arm. She accepted and wrapped her arm around his.  
  
"Bye mom!" They walked out.  
  
"Bye Kagome! Have fun with your boyfriend!"  
  
"Mom!" She yelled blushing. Inuyasha blushed, but smiled what Kagome's mother said.  
  
Kagome saw his car, a BMW (I like those, and the mustang, and the Mercedes, and something) (Inuyasha's car is new)  
  
It was silver, with a tint of black, making it look like midnight itself. In the sun, looked like plain silver. (Ooh, changes colors! Yuki)  
  
Inuyasha opened the car like a gentlemen, and Kagome giggled. Entering his car, she smiled. Inuyasha closed it, and went to the drivers seat.  
  
"You didn't have to do that you know," Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha started the car and shook his head, "I know, but I wanted to,"  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see,"  
  
"Ok," Kagome nodded. Seeing the clothes they were wearing, it had to be good.  
  
Once the car started and headed for the road, Inuyasha made a tight turn, even Kagome's seat belt wasn't able to keep her in place. She landed on Inuyasha's lap, and blushed.  
  
"Oops! Sorry Inuyasha!" Kagome brought herself back up to her seat.  
  
Once they reached their destination, Inuyasha opened the door for her. It was the most expensive restaurant, only reach people were able to afford.  
  
"Wow, Inuyasha," She awed, "Who knew...this is amazing!" Kagome got out of the car.  
  
He smiled, "Only for the girl I love,"  
  
Kagome blushed, "You mean it?"  
  
He nodded and they headed inside. Seeing the man who asked for their names, he stared at them, "Name please?"  
  
"Inuyasha Tama,"  
  
"Ok, follow me please," He got off his high chair and walked down.  
  
It took a while. Inuyasha and Kagome heard something, as if the guy was walking down some stairs. Once he exited, he was only three feet! (There's a guy like that)  
  
"Follow me," He walked.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha tried to hold their laughter, which they did. Kagome thought the fat woman in the PE locker rooms might be worse than this.  
  
The short guy gave them their menus, and headed back to his place. Kagome opened the menu, seeing everything was good!  
  
"Wow,"  
  
"Your amazed?"  
  
"They must make tons of food everyday!"  
  
Inuyasha laughed and looked at his menu. The butler came in and asked for the orders. (What do you think they want? Just imagine it what they want!)  
  
Once the orders were taken, Kagome realized there was a dance floor in the middle. Candles in each table, and soft music.  
  
"Wow..."  
  
The food came in, and Kagome and Inuyasha smiled. Kagome ate while watching the couples dance. Inuyasha noticed and watched the dancers dance. Seeing it might be a good idea...  
  
"Kagome,"  
  
"Yea Inuyasha?" She stared at him.  
  
He let out an hand, "Would you like to dance?"  
  
Seeing the expression on her face, meaning should would love too dance. She nodded and grabbed his hand softly. Heading to the dance floor, they went to the middle.  
  
Kagome put her hand on his shoulder, and the other one on his hand. Inuyasha put his hand on her waist, and the other one with Kagome's. (There's another part in this too, but later in the chapters)  
  
Both Kagome and Inuyasha danced in silence. Kagome stared at Inuyasha's golden orbs, which hypnotized her instantly.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Inuyasha...this has been the best day I ever had," She hugged him tightly.  
  
Inuyasha hugged tighter as a response. 'Kagome...' he thought in his head, 'even though I've only known you for a week...I feel like I've been with you for an Eternity...'  
  
Being apart is long heart sorrow, being together again brings joy over all  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome held each other tightly, never wanting to let go...  
  
**_888888888888888888_**  
  
Kagome: Another chapter drops to a close.  
  
Yuki: (Crying)  
  
Kagome: You're crying...?  
  
Yuki: I love these kinds of things!  
  
Kagome: I can tell...anyways...  
  
PS: If you're an Inuyasha and Kagome fan, a Kikyo hater, or both, tell me so!  
  
Kagome: Also, be sure to check out Yuki-sama16's fanfiction. "Dirty Dance Class" (See, told you I put it up!) I hope you enjoy her story. Even though it's cruel in the beginning.  
  
READ AND REVIEW 


	7. Flashback! Sango and Miroku's Date Gone ...

Kagome: Wow, another chapter.  
  
Yuki: Yes, but this one is about Sango and Miroku's date!  
  
Kagome: It turned out to be a romantic date after all! In the end.  
  
Yuki: Yeah...romantic...  
  
Kagome: ...  
  
Yuki: .......  
  
Kagome: ..........  
  
Yuki: .........................................  
  
Kagome: DO THE DISCLAIMER SO WE CAN BEGIN THE FIC!  
  
Disclaimer: KAGOME DOESN'T OWN INUYASHA, BUT SHE WISHES SHE DOES!  
  
Kagome: Thank you!  
  
Yuki: On with the fic! We wasted too much already!  
  
_**Flashback! Sango and Miroku's Date Gone Wrong!  
**_  
Sango can still remember the day when she went on a date with Miroku. She couldn't believe he can act such a gentleman, and an idiotic pervert at the same time.  
  
Flashback (Here we go)  
  
"Miroku, where are we going?" Sango asked, as Miroku drove the car. He asked her on the exact same day! 'He must be eager'  
  
"Sango, don't you trust me?" Removing his right hand from the wheel.  
  
"Yeah, I trust you to act like an idiot in our first date," Sango replied. She felt a lingering hand, and she slapped it away, "FOR ONCE CAN YOU STOP GROPING ME YOU FUCKIN PERVERT?!?!?!"  
  
Miroku smiled calmly at her, but soon made a goofy smile, "But Sango, you have a fine ass, and I can't resist that,"  
  
Blushing in anger and embarrassment, she growled and slouched on her seat, "Yeah, yeah, shut up and drive," (O.O Kagome and Yuki)  
  
They were there in a matter of minuets. It was a restaurant on top of a hill. It was dark in the place, and some candles making it look romantic.  
  
'Maybe too romantic' Sango thought.  
  
Miroku and Sango headed to the restaurant and took a seat. Giving their orders, they saw that there were openings where they can go out and see a lake. There were some lonely people, some couples, and some of the people that worked for the restaurant taking a quick break.  
  
"Wow, that's a nice view," Sango stared. The lake glittered under the moonlight, but soon Sango freaked out when she saw a familiar woman. 'I-is that Kikyo?!'  
  
But when the girl got up, it was just a worker of the restaurant. Sango sighed in relief, "Phew, and I thought that was Kikyo,"  
  
"Hm?" Miroku asked. He had food stuffed into his mouth so yeah.  
  
"Huh? Oh, the foods here?" Sango saw her meal. Grabbing her chopsticks and began to dig in.  
  
"You've seve difafiv," Miroku said.  
  
Sango bit into her food and swallowed, "Huh?"  
  
Miroku choked on his own dinner but swallowed, "I said you seemed distracted,"  
  
"Oh, uh nothing! At first I thought I saw Kikyo," She explained, "But it was—  
  
"Kikyo?! Where?!" He looked around. Sango felt embarrassed and bonked him on the head with her purse.  
  
"I wasn't finished you pervert," She glared with fire in her eyes, "It was a worker. The back of her head looked like Kikyo, but then she turned and it was someone else,"  
  
"OH!!!"  
  
"Shut up and eat already!"  
  
Sango and Miroku were in a sofa seat, so Miroku and Sango sat side by side. Miroku didn't grope until they got to the restaurant.  
  
Once they were done, the workers took their plates away and walked away. Sango sighed and put her elbows on the table. (Impolite! Yuki)  
  
She stared at the lake with calm and peaceful eyes. Miroku stared and her and scratched his head. Following his gaze to the little lake, he pokes her to catch her attention.  
  
"What is it?" She asked turned to him.  
  
"Want to get a closer look at the lake?"  
  
Sango's eyes twinkled and nodded, "Let's go!" Grabbing his arm and running to the lake, getting some people to stare.  
  
"What are you all looking at?" She growled. They all turned away and continued to eat or talk.  
  
Sango and Miroku made it to the lake and Sango jumped at the scenary.  
  
"It's so pretty! It's wonderful!"  
  
Miroku stared at Sango with optimistic eyes. 'Maybe I should ask her now'  
  
He took a breath, catching Sango's attention, "What's the matter Miroku?"  
  
"Sango..." He soon clutched her hands. The people saw this, and they thought Miroku was going to ask Sango to marry her.  
  
They all stared. Waiting for what Miroku was going to ask her.  
  
"Sango..." He began, "Will you do the honor in bearing me a son?"  
  
"Heh?" Sango can simply say. Everyone's eyes were as big as saucers and they all got closer.  
  
"W-w-we? Who? Huh?"  
  
"Just one, or maybe two, or even twenty children?"  
  
The people in the restaurant were getting into this, and got closer. (Maybe too close...?)  
  
Sango laughed in anger and surprise, "Will you, GIVE US SOME BREATHING ROOM PLEASE???"  
  
The others once again backed away from the angered Sango. They don't even know who she is! 'Better stay away from her' the people thought.  
  
Miroku nervously laughed at her angered expression.  
  
"What were you saying?" Sango immediately forgotten the question, but it soon came back to her, "YOU'RE ASKING ME TO BEAR YOUR CHILDREN???"  
  
She slapped him and flushed.  
  
"Please Sango?" He said sweetly.  
  
"EW! NOW YOUR ACTING LIKE A LITTLE GIRL! AM I DATING A LITTLE GIRL OR A PERVERTED GUY?!"  
  
He blinked and soon laughed, "Not even one?"  
  
"YOU'RE ASKING ME IN FRONT OF ALL OF THESE PEOPLE?!?!?!?!?!" She laughed and pushed him away. 'How, how...!!!'  
  
She jumped on him and smiled, "Sure! I'LL BEAR YOUR CHILDREN!!!"  
  
"You...you would?!?!"  
  
"ONLY ON ONE CONDITION!"  
  
"ANYTHING!!!"  
  
"Don't grope me anymore,"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom," She walked away.  
  
Miroku shook his head from the dizziness and saw another woman. Seeing she tripped, he went to assist her. (NO MIROKU! YOUD DON'T KNOW WHAT TROUBLE YOUR GETTING INTO!!!)  
  
"Would you like for me to assist you young maiden?" Miroku asked.  
  
She looked up and smiled, "Thank you sir," She tried to get up, but slumped back down.  
  
"Let me massage your back to make you feel better," He bended down and began to massage her back.  
  
"Why thank you very—  
  
Soon, Miroku massaged her bottom. (Yes, he tried to grope, so yes, he's groping right now) "Don't mention it,"  
  
Sango exited the bathroom and saw Miroku groping a woman's ass. 'Oh hells no...'  
  
She stomped over to Miroku and grabbed him by the ear, "Come on your sick ass pervert. Were going to have a little talk!"  
  
"Uh, uh, Sango! Hi!"  
  
"Don't 'hi' me you pervert. You groping other people. How nasty can you fuckin' be?" Sango growled at him in front of everyone.  
  
"Honestly Sango! I have no idea what you're talking about!"  
  
"Oh yeah, and groping another woman!" Sango slapped him, "I saw your room. Under your bed! Porn Magazines..." She shivered a bit.  
  
He laughed, "Oh, I dedicate them all to you Sango,"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!?!" She slapped him again, "I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN BE PART OF A PORN ARTICLE!!!"  
  
"But that would be the greatest day of my life! Seeing you naked will be a miracle!"  
  
Bad move.  
  
Sango boiled she glared at the others watching them and they all backed off. Turning her gaze back at Miroku she snarled in embarrassment, "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU IMAGINING THAT HEAD OF YOURS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" She began to attack him.  
  
"Sango! No! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" But he got attacked anyways.  
  
'YOU SCK MINDED PERVERT! I CAN'T BELIEVE A PERSON LIKE YOU ACTUALLY LIVES IN THIS WORLD! TAKE THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT!!!!" She attacked him with her hands ad purse.  
  
Miroku kept on getting hit but still loved Sango no matter what. Seems like Sango doesn't know it yet because she's still attacking him to death!  
  
"YOU'RE EVIL! NOTHING PUT PERVERTED EVIL! YOU CRUEL PERSON!!!" She slapped him hard at the cheek, but Miroku still smiled, "WHAT ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT?!"  
  
"Ah, you're angered expression pleases me so Sango," He rubbed his cheek.  
  
She boiled and punched at him. (Not an 'I hate I want to kill you' way!)  
  
Blushing as she attacked him, she carried him and went to the car. 'I would love to bear you're children Miroku. I love you, just CAN'T STAND WHEN YOU GROPE OTHER WOMEN!!!!'  
  
As she walked to the car she heard people at the restaurant, "GO GIRL! WAHOO!!!!!"  
  
"THANK AND GOOD-NIGHT!" Sango waved back. Hearing their cheer made her laugh. Grabbing the keys, and set the unconscious Miroku on the passengers seat, she started the car and drove off.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Sango laughed on how she beat up Miroku. She couldn't believe she did that to him! She cracked up and soon heard Miroku come in.  
  
"Hey Miroku!" She laughed.  
  
He smiled and sat by her, "You still want to bear my children?"  
  
SLAP! (Can Miroku stop groping? NEVER! Yuki)  
  
"You do that again, and I'll say no and break up with you," Sango secretly smiled. 'Oh well, at least he's cute and funny. NOT the groping part!'  
  
**_88888888888888888_**  
  
Kagome: And that's how their day ended!  
  
Yuki: Wow, Sango really attacked Miroku!  
  
Kagome: Sad, isn't it?  
  
Suddenly, Sango entered the room  
  
Sango: It isn't for me!  
  
Kagome: How did you get here?  
  
Yuki: GO BACK!!! GO AWAY!!! NOW!!!  
  
Sango: Fine. Evil people.  
  
Yuki: NOT AS EVIL AS YOU!!! EVIL PERSON!!!  
  
Kagome: (Sweat Drops) Ok, anyways, if you're an Inuyasha and Kagome fan, and a Kikyo hater, and I suppose a Sango and Miroku lover, TELL ME SO!!!  
  
Yuki: MAKE A POLL!  
  
Kagome: Guess so. Pick one that should be in the next two chapters. The top two will be them! (Inuyasha and Kagome) (Kikyo bashing) (Sango and Miroku)  
  
Yuki: TELL US! TELL US SOON!  
  
Kagome: Also see Yuki-sama16's fanfic, "Dirty Dance Class" If you want to be mentioned here, fine, we'll mention you.  
  
READ AND REVIEW 


	8. Mood Swings and Being Controlled

Kagome: Chapter eight is up.  
  
Yuki: My birthday is coming up! YAY!  
  
Kagome: Right. Yuki's birthday is on the 17th next week Saturday. If you like, give her you're b-day wishes I suppose. Hmm, or give a review to her saying Happy Birthday.  
  
Yuki: I can't wait!  
  
Kagome: You have to. Besides, I'm going to be there too. Get to the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: Neither Kagome or Yuki own Inuyasha. But they wish they did.  
  
Kagome: On with the fic! Sunday today.  
  
Yuki: And were on vacation! =D  
  
Kagome: ON WITH THE FIC ALREADY!  
  
_**Mood Swings and Being Controlled**_  
  
Kagome slept peacefully in her bed, very happy for her first date with Inuyasha. She was always with him, and they talk about Kikyo, in a bad way.  
  
Her alarm clock rang which pissed her off. 'Who in the hell set my clock?! I thought I turned it off when it was Friday!'  
  
She pushed the button and went back to sleep, but the clock just went off again.  
  
"You stupid piece of--!" Kagome snatched the alarm clock and threw it to her wall. Falling back into her bed, the telephone soon rang. (IT HAPPENS TO ME!)  
  
"CAN'T I JUST SLEEP IN PEACE?!" She picked up the phone and sighed, "..Hello...??"  
  
"Kagome? You ok?"  
  
"Sango? Yeah, it's great, just great..." She mumbled.  
  
Sango laughed, "You want to meet me, Miroku and Inuyasha at my place?"  
  
"Sure Sango. I'll be there in a bit," She hanged up and took a shower. She had a thought that Sango was going to take them all to the wide-open green fields for a picnic or something.  
  
Once she was done, she grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself. Heading to her room, and locking it, she saw Souta and their fat cat Buyo.  
  
"SOUTA! BUYO! GET OUT OF HERE!!!" Kagome shouted reopening the door so they can leave.  
  
Souta and Buyo say the fire in her eyes and rushed right out. Kagome once again locked it and picked something to wear. She just wanted to wear simple, since it wasn't a school day or anything.  
  
She grabbed some sandals, a jean skirt, and a top with a little picture of a devil. (Remember what she did to Kikyo. Yay Kagome)  
  
Heading out, she rushed to Sango's place. No need for a car because they were close.  
  
"Sango!" She called.  
  
"There you are Kagome!" Sango smiled at her best friend.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku had no idea where they were going. But Sango and Kagome knew.  
  
"Where are we going?" The two boys asked.  
  
"Were going there!" Sango pointed to the far road leaded to the fields.  
  
"To the road? Won't we get run over?" Miroku asked, but got hit on the head.  
  
"I'm not talking about that you pervert,"  
  
Inuyasha lifted Miroku up, "So where are we going?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.  
  
"Were going to the fields. Sango and I used to play there when we were kids!"  
  
Sango had her keys, so they all got in and drove off. The road was smooth so it was great to feel the breeze.  
  
Sango and Miroku were in the front, while Kagome and Inuyasha were in the back. Sango soon turned on the radio, and went to Kagome's and her favorite station.  
  
"YAY! OUR FAVORITE SONG!!!" The two girls squealed and began to sing along with the song playing.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha covered their ears from the scream of joy, and soon let go once they sang. They were good singers.  
  
All of a sudden, a bump came, and caught Kagome off guard. Since she was in the back, she landed on Inuyasha's lap.  
  
Sango and Miroku didn't notice, and they talked, since the song was over.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stared at each other, and Kagome soon blushed. Not knowing Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"You're fault," Inuyasha grinned.  
  
Finally Kagome noticed she was being trapped in his clutches.  
  
"No fair," She pouted, "Let me go Inuyasha,"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and grinned.  
  
"Please?" She made a cute puppy face.  
  
Inuyasha froze a bit and shook his head. (The puppy faces are so cute)  
  
"Please??" She made a cuter puppy face.  
  
"Ye...I mean..."  
  
"Please Inuyasha???" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha just gripped tighter. This caused Kagome to take some things into her own hands. Instead of asking, she locked her lips with his. (There was no other option! And this is a romance fic, so it can't be all humor!)  
  
At first Inuyasha was shocked by it, but soon relaxed and he kissed back. (Are Sango and Miroku blind? Yuki)  
  
Inuyasha soon licked Kagome's bottom lip for entrance, and she let him enter. He began to taste her. It was sweet, and made Inuyasha want more.  
  
"Were here!" Sango said.  
  
In time, Inuyasha and Kagome stopped the kiss, even when they didn't want to. They got out of the car, and saw the green field.  
  
"Seems it grew some flowers," Kagome said.  
  
"Yup, I brought us some lunch. We need to get away from our homes once in a while,"  
  
The three agreed and began to walk to the grass. Sango and Kagome put out the blanket, while Inuyasha and Miroku looked around.  
  
It was...empty. Just some flowers and rocks.  
  
Inuyasha was still hypnotized by the sudden kiss. He was going to get revenge. He grinned and Miroku noticed.  
  
"What are you grinning about Inuyasha?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing of you is concern pervert,"  
  
Miroku lifted an eyebrow, "Oh? Is it about a beautiful woman?"  
  
Inuyasha blushed and socked him hard at the side.  
  
He laughed, but soon was wide eyed, "You're not thinking about Kikyo are you?!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Inuyasha began to pulverize him, "WHY IN THE HELL WOULD I THINK ABOUT THAT STUPID BITCH KIKYO?!"  
  
"I. WAS. JUST. KIDDING. INUYASHA!!!" Miroku tried to say.  
  
Inuyasha stopped and glared, pulling him back up, "Remember that Kikyo is a whore, and will always be until the day she dies,"  
  
"Even if she's nice?"  
  
"EVEN WHEN'S SHE NICE! EVERYTHING ABOUT KIKYO IS BULLSHIT, UNDERSTAND?!" He pounded him to the ground.  
  
"Ok...I get it..." He got back up.  
  
Inuyasha turned to see a bump that he didn't cause, "Hey, where you get the bump from?"  
  
"Oh? This?" He laughed, "Heheheh, Sango,"  
  
Inuyasha let a sweat drop and scratched his head, "You asked her, and then groped others huh?"  
  
"It's like you can read my mind, eh Inuyasha?"  
  
"No, I just have a friend who likes to grope people a lot,"  
  
"Who? Where?" Miroku spun left to right.  
  
"I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU MIROKU!"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Inuyasha! Miroku! Come on! Let's eat!" Kagome shouted.  
  
The two boys ran to them and sat down. Inuyasha ate his Ramen with much haste, as he normally does when he's in a good mood. He would stop a bit to watch Kagome eat her oden.  
  
"So, Sango," Miroku took a bite out of his riceball, "Why you bring us here?" He swallowed it and grabbed another.  
  
She shrugged, "For fun,"  
  
Once they were all done, Kagome grabbed the basket and headed to the car. Putting them in the trunk, she began to walk back until she saw a gleam hit her face.  
  
"A light?" Kagome walked towards it.  
  
"Kagome! Where are you going?" Sango stood and headed for her friend. Inuyasha and Miroku followed.  
  
"I thought I saw something!" Kagome went to a pile of bushes, "I think it's in here!"  
  
"What's in there Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Seeing that she bent down, and you can see how big her ass was. Miroku was about to grope her, but Inuyasha growled and told him to back off.  
  
"I found it!" Kagome pulled out a golden tiara. It didn't look much. Just looked like a big old ring big enough to put it on top of you're head.  
  
"Strange," Kagome stared at it.  
  
All of a sudden, the tiara soon landed on Sango's head.  
  
"What the hell?!" Sango tried to pull it off, "Get this stupid crown off me!"  
  
Miroku rushed to her and helped her pull out the tiara. No good. Instead, Sango pushed him off and she landed on her knees.  
  
"Sango?" Kagome called out, no answer.  
  
"Hello? Sango?" She called again. No answer, "SANGO!"  
  
Inuyasha helped Miroku up again, while Kagome walked to her best friend, "Hey, Sango, will you answer me already?!"  
  
But once Kagome took her shoulder, out came a crying Sango!  
  
"What the?!" Kagome nearly screamed.  
  
"K-Kagome!" Sango cried on her, "I HURT MIROKU! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!"  
  
"What are you talking about Sango?!"  
  
Sango's eyes were big and crying, "HOW CAN YOU NOT UNDERSTANDS?! I HURTED MIROKU!!!"  
  
She turned and saw Miroku, "MIROKU!"  
  
"Huh???"  
  
All of a sudden, Sango tackled him and sent them falling, "I'M SO SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!"  
  
"Eh, Sango?" Inuyasha nudged her.  
  
He soon gave a signal to Kagome to pull the tiara off. She did so, but wasn't able to take it off!  
  
"Argh! Stupid contraption!" Kagome wasn't able to pull it out.  
  
"Let me see," Inuyasha soon tried to pull it out, but no good.  
  
"YAY! I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE—..." Sango cut herself off.  
  
"Sango?" Kagome asked. Miroku got up and ran to Kagome and Inuyasha. Sango stood up, head down and didn't turn.  
  
"Hello? Sango?" She took a step.  
  
Sango heard the step and tuned around with rage.  
  
"W-wha???" Kagome nearly tripped.  
  
Soon, Sango's eyes were still burning, but then she looked as if she was being controlled. She grabbed anything that was close to her, and it was a huge boulder!  
  
"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Kagome ran.  
  
"Holy shit!!!" Inuyasha and Miroku ran.  
  
"Sango! No! Don't!" Kagome cried.  
  
Sango was able to catch up even with such heavy weight. She threw it, and it hit Inuyasha.  
  
"AH! GET THIS OFF OF ME!!!" He pleaded.  
  
Kagome and Miroku ran to him, but was stopped by a bolder, "AAAAHHH!!!!!!!!! RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hey! Don't leave me here!" Inuyasha was able to smash the boulder and ran to Kagome and Miroku who were running.  
  
"Sango...must be...she..." Miroku tried to talk.  
  
"TALK MIROKU!" Kagome shouted. Dodging another boulder, "SAY IT QUICK!"  
  
"I THINK THAT TIARA IS WHAT IS CONTROLLING HER!" Miroku cried, "SOMEONE TAKE IT OFF HER!"  
  
"Hey, where did Inuyasha go?" Kagome stopped to breath. Miroku was tired too.  
  
"Inuyasha was with us a minuet ago," He looked around, and saw that Inuyasha had a boulder in his hands behind Sango.  
  
"You think he can break it?" Kagome asked.  
  
He shrugged. He looked down and found weapons.  
  
"This is getting more weird by the minuet," Kagome stared at the weapons. The weapons were a huge sword, a bow with quivers, a holy staff, and a huge boomerang. (You know what these weapons are!)  
  
Kagome snatched the bow, while Miroku took the staff. They both stared at the sword and huge boomerang.  
  
"TAKE THAT!" Inuyasha threw the boulder at Sango's head, but the boulder broke instead of the tiara, "DAMN IT! WHAT'S THAT THING MADE OUT OF?!?!?!?!"  
  
Sango turned and tried to attack Inuyasha, but he dodged and ran to Kagome and Miroku.  
  
"What are these?" Inuyasha looked at the weapons, "Who they get here?"  
  
"We were wondering the same thing," Miroku said, but soon saw Kagome tilting over the huge sword. (Tetsuiga)  
  
"AH! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!" Kagome was trying to hold the sword. Inuyasha soon ran to her and took the sword.  
  
"You can lift that?!" Miroku and Kagome were shocked.  
  
"It's not that heavy," Inuyasha waved it a bit, causing a bit of wind. Kagome's skirt was a jean skirt, but was a bit billowy, so it flew up a bit.  
  
"HEY! INUYASHA!!!" She cried.  
  
Inuyasha grinned, "Can I do that again?"  
  
"NO!" Kagome lifted two fingers, "TWO REASONS!"  
  
"What are they?" Miroku asked.  
  
"One, that's embarrassing, and two, Sango just grabbed the huge boomerang and now she's beginning to chase us again!!!"  
  
Soon, Sango threw the huge boomerang. (Herikotse) She threw it with ease and made the three run for their lives.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
It boomerang came right back, but once Sango caught it, the tiara came right off and began to fly in the air.  
  
"Huh?" The three said. Seeing the tiara off her head they all rushed to her.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Y-yea...oh my head..." Sango looked around, "What happened here?"  
  
"Eh..." The three nervously laughed, "It's a long story,"  
  
Kagome was in the back, seeing the green field not as damaged as they expected. Only the boulders were on the floor broken.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku explained what happened, and Kagome picked up the broken boulders. She got up, but only to feel something landed on her head.  
  
"Huh?" She looked up to find the tiara on her head, "AAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
_**88888888888888**_  
  
Kagome: Cliffhanger!  
  
Yuki: HEY! WHY DIDN'T YOU CONTINUE IT?!  
  
Kagome: Because...  
  
Yuki: What?  
  
Kagome: It's going to be a lot of that tiara going around. Inuyasha and Miroku aren't up yet.  
  
Yuki: Oh. Now it's Kagome's turn! (Has a tiara)  
  
Kagome: No fair! (Snatches it)  
  
Yuki: Meanie!  
  
Kagome: Ok! Anyways, if you're an InuKag fan, Kikyo hater, Sango and Miroku fan, tell me so we can have that in the chapters! Not the next one because I'm continuing it.  
  
Yuki: See my story too! "Dirty Dance Class"  
  
Kagome: Ok, let's see what I have in mind for the next chapter! (Kikyo bashing coming soon! )  
  
READ AND REVIEW 


	9. Mood Swings and Being Controlled Pt2

Kagome: Yay! Chapter nine!  
  
Yuki: What's going to happen to Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku?  
  
Kagome: You'll see when you read this chapter!  
  
Yuki: Ok!  
  
Kagome: Disclaimer please!  
  
Disclaimer: KAGOME AND YUKI DON'T OWN INUYASHA!  
  
Yuki: On with the fic!  
  
Kagome: That's my line.  
  
_**Mood Swings and Being Controlled Pt.2  
**_  
Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango didn't hear Kagome's cry. They continued to explain what happened.  
  
'Holy shit...' Kagome thought. Trying to take the tiara off, no luck. 'AH! I CAN'T GET IT OFF!' She continued to pull it, until she stopped and pulled her hands down. Turning to her friends and stared at Inuyasha. 'Inuyasha...'  
  
"I was being controlled by a piece of metal?!" Sango shrieked. Inuyasha and Miroku nodded. Sango soon saw Kagome, "Oh, hi Kagome,"  
  
She didn't answer but walked to them. She went beside Inuyasha, and turned to him and smiled, "What the hell are you doing here Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"ASKING!" She yelled in his ear. She soon felt a wandering hand and soon hit Miroku with the bow she held in her hand.  
  
Kagome felt a bit of pain and slumped to the floor. Inuyasha helped her get up, "Kagome? Kagome you alright?"  
  
When Kagome looked up, her eyes were filled with rage, plus, it didn't become watery like Sango when she was being controlled.  
  
"Kagome! You alright?"  
  
"OH! YOU'RE SAYING THAT I'M A NUSANCE TO YOU?!" She growled.  
  
"Huh? I didn't say that!"  
  
"NOW YOU'RE LIEING TO ME!!!" She began to chase him around the green field. Inuyasha was having some trouble because he had to dodge the boulders she began to throw.  
  
"Damn! How are people able to throw—AH!!!" Inuyasha jumped to dodge a boulder.  
  
Kagome soon stopped throwing boulders, and jumped on a boulder she threw a minuet ago.  
  
Inuyasha was still trying to get a bit of distance, and soon an arrow just came flying and pinned into the tree he was close too!  
  
"ACK! SOMEONE GET ME DOWN!"  
  
Sango and Miroku ran to Inuyasha, but were far away. 'He runs fast!'  
  
They both ran to Inuyasha but were cut off by two arrows.  
  
Another one flew, and nearly sliced some of Sango's hair. (O.O)  
  
"AH! LET'S GO GET INUYASHA FAST!!!" Sango shouted.  
  
They both made it to Inuyasha and pulled the arrows out.  
  
"LET'S HURRY!" Miroku dodged a couple of arrows.  
  
"YOU PERVERT!" Kagome shouted and fired an arrow, which pinned him to the tree where Inuyasha was a while ago.  
  
"KAGOME! STOP!" Sango threw the huge boomerang at Kagome, which Kagome simply jumped off the rock and waited till the boomerang went back at her. She popped her head back up and cried, "NOW YOU'RE GOING TO BETRAY ME?!"  
  
She released an arrow and nearly got Sango. The next arrow took Inuyasha.  
  
"KAGOME! STOP!" Inuyasha yelled, pulling the arrow out of his shirt and headed to Miroku.  
  
Kagome did something daring and pulled three arrows out. (Can she do that?! Yuki)  
  
"HOLY CRAP!!!" They three ran as fast as they could. Kagome let the arrows fly, and they went fast! Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku ran to the left, but somehow the arrows just followed them!  
  
"AAAAAHHH!!!" Sango cried.  
  
"HOLY SHIT! ARROW'S CAN'T DO THAT!!!" Inuyasha ran ahead.  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!" Miroku pulled Sango and they all ran as fast as they could.  
  
"YOU ALL BETRAYED ME! SOME FRIENDS YOU ALL CAN BE!!!" Kagome fired another arrow, which followed them.  
  
"NO! KAGOME!" Miroku threw the staff and headed to Kagome, "REMOVE THAT TIARA!!!"  
  
Kagome simply grabbed the staff, and used it as an arrow. (Movie 2)  
  
"Good job Miroku!" Sango threw her boomerang at Kagome.  
  
"THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING TO LET YOU ALL GO OFF EASILY!!!" She fired the staff and flew like any ordinary arrow. She soon saw the boomerang, and she caught it, "TAKE THIS SANGO!" She threw it.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The two screamed and ran to dodge their weapons. Inuyasha was running behind Kagome, and had the huge sword with him. (Tetsuiga)  
  
Inuyasha was about to pull the tiara out, until Kagome suddenly caught him and threw him at Sango and Miroku.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha yelled, "INCOMING!!!"  
  
Sango and Miroku stopped to see a flying boomerang, a staff, and a flying Inuyasha?!  
  
"INUYASHA?!"  
  
"WATCH OUT!!!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
Inuyasha passed the staff, and went to Miroku. But instead of the staff hitting Miroku, the staff hit Inuyasha, and hit Miroku.  
  
"Wow, that's gotta be painful, huh Inuyasha?" Sango asked.  
  
"BOOMERANG!!!" Miroku said.  
  
"Huh? AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Sango got hit and landed on top of the boys.  
  
"HAHAHA! THAT'S WHAT YOU ALL GET FOR--..." Kagome was cut off when the tiara suddenly fell, "Huh? Uh...GODS! WHAT HAPPENED?!"  
  
She got off the rock and ran to her friends who were on top of each other. She ran to them and panted, "If you all wanted to be along and do it three- way you should have told me,"  
  
"WHAT?!" The three said, getting off of each other and shaking their heads.  
  
Their stupidity faded when Kagome was back to normal.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha got up and embraced her, "THANK GODS YOU'RE BACK TO NORMAL!"  
  
"Huh? What's going on?"  
  
"What?" Inuyasha let go to stare at her, "You mean you don't remember you got controlled by the tiara?" (The tiara is in he sky AGAIN! Yuki)  
  
"I was controlled?" Kagome stared at nothing, "By a crown?!"  
  
"Yeah, just like Sango," He pointed to her and Miroku who were getting their fallen weapons.  
  
"I think I like this," Sango grabbed the Herikotse.  
  
"I'll keep this Holy Staff then," Miroku took it, "And I seems that Inuyasha wants the giant sword that looks like a fang,"  
  
"Yup. So true," Sango walked passed him, "Let's go to Inuyasha and Kagome,"  
  
He nodded and they both walked. Miroku was behind her, because he was watching her ass. He wanted to grope it, and was about to, until something landed on his head.  
  
'What? AH! THE TIARA!!!' Miroku thought. He began to hit himself on the head in order to take it off. No good.  
  
A pervert plus a tiara, which can make you, go crazy equals...  
  
Sango didn't know that Miroku had the tiara now. 'Phew! I'm tired! But that was fun. I just hope that Miroku doesn't—'  
  
SLAP  
  
"WHY YOU PERVERTED PIECE OF SHIT! WHY I—AH!!! MIROKU!" Sango jumped and grabbed Inuyasha and Kagome, "LET'S RUN!"  
  
"Huh? Why Sango?" They stopped.  
  
"Yeah, how come Sango?" Kagome asked, "Why are we running—AH!!!"  
  
SLAP  
  
"YOU STUPID PIECE OF—M-MIROKU?!?!?!" Kagome yelled. Her ass hurt! "WHY YOU! THE TIARA!!!!"  
  
"Why my dear Kagome, I have never known you have had such a--!!"  
  
"BACK OFF MIROKU!" Inuyasha growled, "Oh crap, you got that stupid tiara on you're head!"  
  
He laughed girly like and walked to Inuyasha, "What's the matter Inuyasha?"  
  
"AW, GET AWAY FROM ME!" Inuyasha tried to push him back, "GET OFF!—OMG! YOU SICK ASS BISEXUAL PERVERT!!!" He punched him in the face, "YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO GROPE WOMAN! I AM NOT A WOMAN!  
  
"WHAT?!" Kagome and Sango slapped him, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'ONLY GROPE WOMAN' ?!"  
  
SLAP 3X  
  
"WE GOTTA GET THAT STUPID TIARA OFF HIS STUPID PERVERTED HEAD OF HIS!" Sango ran to grab the tiara.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome grabbed his legs, and Sango got the tiara. They began to pull the tiara, but no good.  
  
"Why whenever we try to pull the tiara out it doesn't come out?!" Kagome asked and pulled.  
  
"I don't know! But all I know is that I don't want to be groped! That's nasty!" Inuyasha pulled.  
  
"NOW YOU KNOW HOW WE FEEL!" Sango and Kagome yelled.  
  
"What are you three doing?" Miroku asked, "You're going to rape me?"  
  
"EEEWWWWW NASTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The three dropped him to the ground and went as far away as possible.  
  
"Oh man he's nasty!" Kagome panted, "Why did that stupid tiara have to pick him?!"  
  
"Oh Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha?" Miroku called out.  
  
"Don't find us, don't find us, don't find us..." The three friends chanted.  
  
They chanted and prayed that Miroku wouldn't find them.  
  
"I'm going to see if he's still lookin'," Inuyasha looked from behind the boulder and saw no one, "What the hell?!"  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Miroku! He isn't there! Here, I mean I don't know!" Inuyasha said.  
  
Sango and Kagome looked up to see if Inuyasha was telling the truth. He was telling the truth after all.  
  
"Oh shit, where is he?" The girls looked from left to right. (Yeah, where is he?)  
  
They looked around, not leaving their spot to be wide out in the open.  
  
"Where is--?!" The three got cut off when lingering hand came.  
  
"AAAHH!!!! YOU!! NO!! GET AWAY!!!!" The three yelled running away from Miroku.  
  
"I. HATE. THIS!!!" The three yelled running across the field.  
  
Being groped isn't fun if you're friend is being controlled!  
  
Inuyasha threw the sword he had in his hands and Miroku jumped on it and me began to ride on it!  
  
"HOLY CRAP! RUN AWAY!"  
  
Sword skating...NOT GOOD!!!  
  
"NO! MIROKU! STOP IT!!!" Sango threw her new weapon and got Miroku, not.  
  
"Kagome, get on my back!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"WHAT?! YOU'RE JOKING RIGHT?!"  
  
"THIS IS NO TIME TO BE PLAYING PIGGY BACK RIDE YOU KNOW!!!" Sango yelled.  
  
"JUST GET ON!" Inuyasha commanded.  
  
Kagome did as she was told and got on. He was comfortable, but no time for that.  
  
"Try firing an arrow Kagome,"  
  
"A-alright,"  
  
Pulling out an arrow, and turned a bit and tried to aim at the tiara on his head.  
  
"I-It's hard at aim!" Kagome said, "TAKE THAT MIROKU!"  
  
She let her shaft fly and it flew at Miroku. He saw it and he just moved out of the way.  
  
"Inuyasha! I like to thank you with the new toy you just gave to me!" He played with the sword as if a snowboard.  
  
"HEY! THAT'S MINE!!!" Inuyasha turned, still holding onto Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha! I'm still on you're back!"  
  
"Hold on tight Kagome!"  
  
Sango threw her boomerang and flew along side Inuyasha. She smiled, 'I think I'll call that Herikotse,' (Finally!)  
  
"Hey, look," Kagome pointed.  
  
"Good, we got backup!"  
  
Miroku charged in and he saw the weapon and Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome was getting ready to fire another arrow up close, while the Herikotse would back it up.  
  
She fired it, and it hit the tiara, making it slip up a tiny bit.  
  
"Close, only grazed him!"  
  
Soon the Herikotse came and knocked Miroku out of Inuyasha's new sword.  
  
"YAY!" Inuyasha grabbed it, "I wanna call this Tetsuiga!" He smile, "I'm keeping it!"  
  
"I know," Kagome rubbed his ears to ensure they'll get Miroku back.  
  
Inuyasha felt warmth inside him and purred, even while running. Kagome laughed and rubbed harder, but soon saw Miroku getting up, "AH! INUYASHA!"  
  
"Huh? Ack!"  
  
Inuyasha was still running, not knowing they were close to Miroku. He stopped, but Kagome flew right at him.  
  
"HELP, HELP, HELP!!!!!!" Kagome landed right on top of Miroku.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango ran and pulled Inuyasha with her.  
  
Soon, the tiara simply fell off.  
  
Kagome and Miroku got up and stood up. Inuyasha picked up and stared at it.  
  
"This stupid piece of crap has been nothing but trouble,"  
  
Kagome nodded, "I agree. Now that the tiara is off of Miroku he'll--?!"  
  
SLAP  
  
Sango shook her head, "No matter how many times we slap him, he'll never learn that we don't want to be groped,"  
  
"Even without the tiara, he still gropes women,' Kagome helped Miroku up.  
  
"I agree with you all," Inuyasha threw the tiara in the air.  
  
"NO INUYASHA!" Kagome and Sango yelled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um...Inuyasha..." Miroku blinked.  
  
The tiara fell and landed on Inuyasha's head.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha looked up to see the tiara on his head, "AH! GET IT OFF ME!!!"  
  
_**888888888888**_  
  
Kagome: What'll happen to Inuyasha? I love putting the cliffhanger.  
  
Yuki: You're not going to tell us?!  
  
Kagome: No, because it ruins the plot!  
  
Yuki: OO wow, I'm glad I'm not there.  
  
Kagome: Poor Inuyasha, Sango and Kagome.  
  
Yuki: YOU'RE KAGOME!  
  
Kagome: IN THE STORY!  
  
Yuki: Oh. Never mind then.  
  
Kagome: Seems the Kikyo bashing wins! When this chaos is over, Kikyo bashing will come up!  
  
Yuki: When is Kouga coming up?  
  
Kagome: Just wait and see Yuki. Just wait and see.  
  
Yuki: Ok, fine. If you're an InuKag fan, Kikyo hater, or an Sango and Miroku fan, tell Kagome so!  
  
Kagome: Ok, done. The next chapter is coming up soon!  
  
READ AND REVIEW 


	10. Mood Swings and Being Controlled Pt3

Kagome: Chapter ten!  
  
Yuki: More weird stuff!  
  
Kagome: And then back to school for them.  
  
Yuki: That sucks.  
  
Kagome: No duh. Ok, if you're all wondering about my idea about that stupid tiara, IT ISN'T MY IDEA!  
  
Yuki: Huh?  
  
Kagome: There's a episode like what I just put coming on Saturday, and a episode later in the series, which requires that stupid tiara, and makes them act all...strange.  
  
Yuki: You plagiarized then!  
  
Kagome: No, I revised! Ok, Disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: KAGOME AND YUKI DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!  
  
Yuki: Let's get this story started already!  
  
Kagome: On with the fic!  
  
_**Mood Swings and Being Controlled Pt. 3**_ (This is the last of that tiara)  
  
Kagome, Miroku and Sango panicked. Miroku knew how violent Inuyasha can be!  
  
'Not good not good not good!!!' The three thought.  
  
Inuyasha was busy trying to pull out the tiara, he stopped and turned at the three, "WOULD YOU THREE STOP STARING AND HELP ME PULL THIS PIECE OF CRAP OUT OF MY HEAD?!"  
  
"Coming Inuyasha!" The three ran.  
  
Sango and Miroku got his legs, and Kagome got the tiara. They all began to pull. (You think they would figure it out it won't work)  
  
"Damn! Why is it so hard to pull this stupid tiara off?!" Kagome wondered.  
  
Sango and Miroku didn't know, and of course Inuyasha wouldn't know. Soon, Miroku and Sango lost their grip and fell to the floor, making Inuyasha and Kagome to fall.  
  
"Oops! Sorry!" The two let a sweat drop, "WAH! ARROW! NO! GET AWAY!"  
  
Kagome's arrows scattered everywhere above Sango and Miroku. Once the storm was over, they fell to their knees.  
  
"Thank god..."  
  
Kagome was knocked out for a while, but began to wake up slowly.  
  
"Uh...my head...huh...? Wha?" Kagome felt as if she was pinned to the ground. She soon saw silver hair. 'Silver...Inuyasha! Oh crap...'  
  
She looks down to find an unconscious Inuyasha. His face in between her breasts, which made her blush furiously. (Doesn't look right)  
  
Inuyasha slowly woke up, and breathed deeply, making Kagome's blush deepen by 50 folds.  
  
"Um...Inuyasha...?"  
  
"Hmm...hmph..." He responded. He got up and stared up at Kagome, "...Hello Kagome..."  
  
"Inuyasha?" She blinked, "Can you get off me?" She tried to get up, but felt as if two strong arms began to wrap around her waist, "I-Inuyasha...?" Not like she liked this, but he's being controlled!  
  
"Sango...! Miroku...!" She tried to call out to them.  
  
Inuyasha gripped tighter, and began to snuggle into her. Kagome was very red and tried to get out of his controlled grasp, "SANGO! MIROKU! HELP...ME!!!" She was able to choke out.  
  
"Huh? Uh..." Sango turned to find the position Kagome and Inuyasha were in.  
  
Soon Miroku turned and saw the same. He grinned, "If you two wanted to be alone you could have told us,"  
  
"IT'S NOT THAT! HELP ME OUT!" Kagome waved, "HE'S, TIARA, HIM, WHATEVER!!!"  
  
Sango and Miroku nodded and got Kagome. Sango got Kagome, and Miroku grabbed Inuyasha.  
  
"Hold on Kagome!" Sango began to pull.  
  
"Do you think I can wear the tiara again?" Miroku asked.  
  
"NO" Kagome and Sango said.  
  
"Fine, be that way," Miroku let go, making Sango let go, making Inuyasha and Kagome slip apart.  
  
"THANK YOU!" Kagome got up, "NOT YOU!" She glared at Miroku.  
  
He pouted, but there was no time for that. Inuyasha got up, but sat like a dog.  
  
"Ok..." Sango walked to Inuyasha, "For a guy who has dog ears, you think he would act like one,"  
  
"A dog, or a human?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Don't be saying shit," Kagome simply said. (Remember what happened to Kikyo)  
  
"Point taken," They bowed.  
  
Inuyasha soon walked and went to Kagome and hugged her tightly.  
  
"So...what are we suppose to do now?" Kagome asked, soon being held tighter.  
  
Miroku and Sango stared at Inuyasha, who was acting like a dog, "I don't know,"  
  
"Inuyasha, sit," Kagome said, and he sat down, "Cool..."  
  
She began to search for a twig, and found one in. She rushed to it and picked it up, "Hey! Inuyasha!" She threw it, "Fetch!"  
  
"YAY!!" Inuyasha jumped and began to run after it. It fell, and Inuyasha was about to pick it out.  
  
He paused and got up. He began to hit himself on the head.  
  
"Eh...' The three friends walked slowly to him.  
  
"STUPID PIECE OF METAL!" Inuyasha pulled but no good. He grabbed his new Tetsuiga and hit himself on the head, but caused him to just get a big bump on the head.  
  
"Um..." The three blinked.  
  
"AH! MY HEAD!" Inuyasha dropped his sword and clutched onto his head, "I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!"  
  
Kagome stifled a laugh, "You are sometimes," She walked to him, "Let's get that tiara out of you're head and into the fire,"  
  
"Yeah, let's get this--..." He was cut off and pounced on Kagome.  
  
"AH! INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled. Sango and Miroku were about to throw their weapon at him, until a frog came by.  
  
Rib it rib it rib it.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched and stared at the frog walking. He growled and began to chase after it.  
  
"Huh?" The three fell to the ground. 'He's chasing after a frog!'  
  
"He does have a completion of a dog," Miroku got up.  
  
Sango and Kagome got up and watched Inuyasha bark at the frog.  
  
"Now he's barking!" Miroku began to mess up his hair, "He really is a dog,"  
  
"And you're a pervert. Same thing," Sango pushed him.  
  
Inuyasha came running back with the frog on his head.  
  
Kagome let a sweat drop, while Sango and Miroku fell to the floor.  
  
"Um..."  
  
Inuyasha blinked and soon saw the frog on his head.  
  
"A-a-a..." Inuyasha stared at the frog.  
  
"Inuyasha? You ok?" Kagome took a step.  
  
"W-w-what's this on my head...???" Inuyasha pointed to the frog.  
  
Sango and Miroku got up to see Inuyasha point to the frog, "That's a frog, Inuyasha,"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes grew as big as saucers and screamed like a girl, "AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! A SLIMY FROG ON MY HEAD!!! AH!!!!!!" He began to shake his head.  
  
Kagome, Sango and Miroku fell to the floor. (Again) 'He's acting like a woosy!'  
  
"GET IF OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" He shrieked and threw the frog at Miroku.  
  
"Hey!" Miroku tossed it at Kagome.  
  
"Don't give it to me!" Kagome threw it at Sango.  
  
"I got nothing to do with that!" Sango threw it far away.  
  
"Ew...gross," Kagome felt slimy stuff in her hair, "This is nasty!"  
  
"Sango, I thought this was a lunch, not a tiara fest that controls us," Miroku wiped the goop off his face.  
  
"It was suppose to be," Sango wiped it off her sides. (But if it was, they're would be nothing to talk about)  
  
"I HATE THIS! I HATE THIS! I HATE—oh, hi Kagome!" He waved.  
  
"Huh??" Kagome fell. Sango and Miroku fell along.  
  
"Why are you guys falling a lot?" Inuyasha brought them all up.  
  
"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Kagome cried. Gripping onto her bow and attacked Inuyasha on the head.  
  
The tiara just fell. (Not done yet) (We think)  
  
"YAY!!!" Sango and Miroku did a happy dance.  
  
"Ow...my head..." Inuyasha got up.  
  
"Wow, fast recovery," Kagome blinked but soon hugged him tightly, "THANK GOODNESS!!!"  
  
At first Inuyasha was stunned by the hug, but soon hugged her back. They stayed like that for a while, and soon they broke it when the tiara fell nearby them.  
  
Inuyasha got up and picked it up. Kagome went beside him, Sango and Miroku came in too.  
  
"You have a new slap mark Miroku," Kagome stared.  
  
"Yes...and it'll never stop," Miroku said.  
  
Kagome and Sango felt someone grope them.  
  
SLAP 2X  
  
"Stupid pervert," They both mumbled.  
  
"Look!" Inuyasha pointed.  
  
"What?"  
  
Miroku got up to see. Writing on it. Well, actually it was a piece of paper attached to the tiara.  
  
"Wow, and we didn't notice it," Inuyasha grabbed the paper and handed it to Miroku.  
  
He began to read it and ripped it. Tossing it to his shoulder he smiled.  
  
"What did it say?"  
  
"Why are you smiling?"  
  
"This can't be good,"  
  
Miroku waved his hands like he was innocent, "Don't worry you guys!"  
  
"Spill it!" Inuyasha was becoming impatient.  
  
"Ok, I'll tell you!" Miroku stopped waving, "That stupid tiara that's in you're hands reveals what we want!"  
  
Everyone was silent.  
  
"YOU MEAN I WANT TO KILL YOU GUYS?!" Everyone pointed at each other.  
  
"When I was controlled I was pissed off at Miroku groping other woman in our first date," Sango spoke out.  
  
"When I was controlled, I was thinking how Kikyo pissed me off," Kagome laughed.  
  
"I was thinking the pleasure of—?"  
  
"WE KNOW!" Kagome and Sango cut him off.  
  
"I was thinking about...something..." Inuyasha smiled. (Simple to figure out)  
  
Oh, and by the way," Inuyasha walked to Miroku and punched him, "THAT'S FOR GROPING ME!"  
  
"I GROPED YOU?!" Miroku cried, "NO! I'M BISEXUAL!"  
  
"Kagome! You kept on attacking us with arrows!" Sango nearly cried.  
  
"You kept on throwing boulders and throwing you're Herikotse at us!" Kagome pointed to the boulders.  
  
"But Inuyasha was acting like a dog!" Miroku pointed at Inuyasha, "AND YOU WERE SCARED WHEN A FROG WAS ON YOU'RE HEAD!"  
  
"And then you all were playing hot potato with it!" Inuyasha began to act like a frog.  
  
"You started it!"  
  
"I can't believe you tried to kill us!"  
  
"Me?! You're the one that found the tiara!"  
  
"Not my fault that you didn't tell me not to pick it up!"  
  
"But..." Kagome continued, "It was funny,"  
  
"And weird,"  
  
"And dangerous," Miroku rubbed his cheek.  
  
"At least we got new tight ass weapons," Inuyasha swung his new sword left to right.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're swinging that!" Kagome held onto her skirt.  
  
Sango laughed and gestured everyone to her car, "Come on, and let's go home. It's getting late,"  
  
Everyone ran to Sango's car with their new weapons. Inuyasha threw the tiara far away and everyone cheered. 'YAY! THAT STUPID PIECE OF CRAP IT GONE!'  
  
Everyone got into the car and headed home. Kagome leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder so she could relax. Inuyasha smiled and put his head on hers.  
  
_**888888888888888**_  
  
Kagome: No more crazy tiara now!  
  
Yuki: It was so funny! And romantic in the end!  
  
Kagome: I know. Oh, and if you're all wondering when Kouga is coming in, don't worry! He's coming soon. Very soon.   
  
Yuki: If you're and InuKag fan, Kikyo hater (Which will happen VERY, VERY SOON!), or a Sango and Miroku fan, TELL KAGOME SO!  
  
Kagome: Ok, the next chapter will come...well, it'll come!  
  
Yuki: The next is Kikyo bashing!!!  
  
Kagome: If you all want to know what will happen to Kikyo, read the next chapter when it comes up! I did this chapter late at night, so I'm tired. Ok, see you all!  
  
READ AND REVIEW 


	11. Kouga

Kagome: I can't believe this! (Cough)  
  
Yuki: Can't believe what?  
  
Kagome: My stupid cousin got me sick! I hate this! I won't be able to think straight!  
  
Yuki: Hey! Just like those three chapters!  
  
Kagome: Not like that! (Cough) Man...  
  
Yuki: Damn you're cousin!  
  
Kagome: Get to the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: Kagome doesn't own Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome: On with the (Cough)  
  
Yuki: I'll say it. On with the fic!  
  
_**Kouga  
**_  
Kagome woke up early, but still felt the pain that was banging her head. 'My head...stupid controlling tiara...'  
  
Heading to the bathroom, she took a shower and got some clothes. She worn jeans with made her ass pop a bit if she jumped. She wore a red shirt with a cute lacy pattern on the turtleneck. Putting on sandals she worn at the fields, she grabbed her bag and began to walk out.  
  
"Bye mom," She walked.  
  
"Bye Kagome, oh, how was you're date with Inuyasha?" Her mother asked.  
  
She turned and smiled, "It was...nice..." She waved goodbye and walked down the street.  
  
All of a sudden, she heard a car beep and made her nervous and pissed. She was nervous because it might be "someone" and she was pissed because it might be those gangsters who whistle and stare with eyes as if they never saw a girl's bottom before.  
  
She heard the car honk at her again. Instead of another honk, she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey! Kagome!" The car drove to her.  
  
Kagome looked at her side to find Inuyasha in his car. She blinked, "Inuyasha?"  
  
"You guessed it, ready for you're prize?"  
  
Kagome smiled and leaned on the door, "And what would be?" (Simple what kind of car it is. Sports car with the opening! I love those)  
  
"Get in the car and I'll take you,"  
  
"Oh? Is that all you can give Inuyasha?" She laughed and entered the car.  
  
"No," He kissed her on the lips and deepened it. Kagome opened her mouth for him to enter and taste her, which he did so. He loved her sweet taste, as if he could taste her all day. But Kagome broke it.  
  
Inuyasha pouted and stared at her. Kagome giggled, "Come on, we gotta get to school," Kagome winked.  
  
Inuyasha did so and began to drive to school. Kagome sighed happily and felt the breeze. The wind played with her hair. She turned to Inuyasha to see his hair flying too. It was funny, and yet it looked hot.  
  
'He's so fine...'  
  
Kagome leaned on her door and watched the people the passed by. Seeing a car pass by them, she stared with curiosity. Not by the car, it was the person. The guy driving the car had pointy ears.  
  
Kagome was able to see a bit. She saw long black hair and some blue eyes. "Hey, Inuyasha,"  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha blinked, "What is it Kagome?"  
  
"Who's that guy?" She pointed to the guy with pointy ears.  
  
"Him?" Inuyasha saw him, "Oh, that's Kouga. He's a pal of mine,"  
  
"A pal?" Kagome repeated, "Why didn't you mention him?"  
  
"Because," He gave a peck on the cheek, "You never asked,"  
  
Kagome pouted a bit but soon nodded, "Kouga?"  
  
"Yeah, he's a part of our group and stuff, and yeah,"  
  
Kagome blinked at him. True, he never mentioned his other friends. Guess he doesn't hang out with them as much he does with Miroku.  
  
"You spend way to much time with the lecher you know," Kagome said, grabbing both of their bags.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Inuyasha grinned and took his bag from Kagome, "Gotta a problem with that?"  
  
"Yes, and no," She got out of the car.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked side by side. Trying to find Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Damn, just where the hell are they?" Kagome looked around.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged, "Maybe their making out somewhere,"  
  
"Think so?"  
  
"Probably," Inuyasha simply said. They both entered the hallway and continued to search for Sango and Miroku.  
  
"I hear...moaning," Inuyasha twitched his ears. Kagome was wide eyed.  
  
They both headed to the north door and busted open to find that closet Kagome and Sango were in. (Remember?)  
  
As they passed by, they ran fast. (PE!) Kikyo and her 'friends' say them running and the two didn't both to look at her. Kikyo however, glared at Kagome running next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Naraku," Kikyo ordered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You see that girl there?" Kikyo pointed to Kagome.  
  
Naraku looked at Kagome running with Inuyasha and running to the north area, "Yes,"  
  
"That's the girl that took my man," Kikyo snarled.  
  
"SANGO! MIROKU!" The two cried. Some people stared at them, but they didn't care.  
  
"The sounds getting closer," Inuyasha saw the closet.  
  
Kagome stopped and opened the closet, revealing a making out Sango and Miroku.  
  
Both Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other and blinked. Turning their gaze back at the making out couple. Miroku was about to take off Sango's shirt—  
  
"SANGO! MIROKU!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled, not wanting to see them doing that, even on school grounds.  
  
"Huh? Wha? AH! KAGOME! INUYASHA!" Sango backed off from Miroku and got out of the closet, "We didn't do anything! I swear!"  
  
"Sure you didn't..." The two said.  
  
"Honestly Sango, why would you lie about such a thing?" Miroku grinned and got out of the closet.  
  
"And I thought you two were going to have sex in that closet," Inuyasha said, "No, wait, you WERE going to have sex in there huh?"  
  
Sango blushed and turned away. Miroku smiled as if nothing happened.  
  
"Anyways," Kagome patted Sango on the back, "Let's get something quick to eat. We have a few minuets left until homeroom,"  
  
They all agreed and headed to the cafeteria. Grabbing the food and paying, (Very cheap ) and sat at their favorite table.  
  
"What did happen to stupid thing anyways?" Sango asked.  
  
"I threw it," Inuyasha simply said. (The episode they use that is around the 100 episodes)  
  
"You threw it?" Kagome ate her cracker, "You think anyone else will find it?"  
  
"Maybe," Miroku said, "But I like the weapons. I used it to scare the little kids off,"  
  
"You're cruel to the kids Miroku," Sango did a soft punch at him, "Just think what will you do to you're kids,"  
  
"If he has any," Inuyasha and Kagome mumbled.  
  
"Oh, so we ARE going to have kids Sango!" Miroku smiled.  
  
SLAP  
  
"I didn't say WE were going to have children!"  
  
"You did at the date!"  
  
"That wasn't a date! That was a day where I attacked you!"  
  
Kagome acted as if it was normal, "Seems logical, if he kept on groping you,"  
  
"AND other women!" Sango took a bite out of her sandwich.  
  
Kagome coughed a bit, "Miroku, you lecher," She drank her water.  
  
"It's natural for Miroku to grope other woman, trust me," Inuyasha sighed, "I've been with that doofus for a long time now,"  
  
"Ever since we were kids," Miroku got back up.  
  
"Wow, same with us," Kagome and Sango said.  
  
Soon the bell rang and all headed for homeroom. Nothing was important in homeroom. Kagome was bored to death in homeroom, and even in first and second periods it was boring!  
  
The only thing that was enjoyable was when they all passed notes and read them. The teachers can be so blind at times! (My math teacher is blind. Can't see us pass notes )  
  
'One more period then I'm free!' The four friends thought. All headed for the class. Their stomachs were growling already. 'Maybe from being attacked by my friends'  
  
Once again, they were bored to death. 'WHEN WILL IT END?!'  
  
RING!  
  
'SALVATION!'  
  
The four ran out and headed to the cafeteria. They didn't want to go outside this time, since the incident about the field.  
  
Grabbing their favorites again and paying. Heading to the table and sat down.  
  
"Yay, food," Kagome ate happily.  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango soon ate. Inuyasha and Miroku saw some of their old friends.  
  
"Hey! You guys!" Inuyasha and Miroku waved, "Over here!"  
  
The guys headed over and shook hands, "Hey Miroku, hey dog turd,"  
  
"You shut the hell up,"  
  
"Inuyasha, is that Kouga?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's the wolf idiot,"  
  
"I thought you guys were pals,"  
  
'No, not really," He growled.  
  
Kagome didn't notice, but Kouga stared at Kagome.  
  
"We got two minuets till the bell rings," Sango announced. Getting up and grabbing Miroku.  
  
"Wait for me Sango!" Kagome threw her trash and headed out. Inuyasha followed while glaring at Kouga.  
  
Oh joy, the next period. How horrible!  
  
The four took notes that were on the board and passed notes once in a while.  
  
Inuyasha, how come you were growling at Kouga? -Kagome  
  
Kagome tossed the note to him. He read it and wrote back.  
  
Kouga is evil I tell you! -Inuyasha  
  
Kagome laughed.  
  
Don't be silly Inuyasha! But I'm a bit pissed off when he called you dog turd. No one says that to my Inuyasha! -Kagome  
  
When Inuyasha saw those words, 'My Inuyasha', his heart skipped a beat. He wrote back.  
  
Well then, then no one is going to take My Kagome! -Inuyasha  
  
Kagome's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't believe he called her 'My Kagome'. Inuyasha thought it was a good name. He'll say it once in a while.  
  
Once that was over, they all headed to the next stupid class. Kikyo passed by and shoved Kagome.  
  
Kagome stopped walking, making Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku stare. Kouga came up and saw Kagome.  
  
Suddenly Kagome turned and shoved Kikyo to the ground.  
  
"Why the hell do you do that for bitch?!" Kikyo yelled.  
  
Kagome glared, "You're the one that started it, and I ain't no bitch, you're the bitch, so don't mistake me for you!"  
  
Kouga was a bit shocked in amazement. Kagome was something. (He didn't notice her, sad. Till today)  
  
"Excuse me, but I think you're the whore that took my man!" Kikyo got up and slapped her.  
  
Kagome didn't flinch on the outside, but inside, she felt rage consume her, "Who says that Inuyasha was YOU'RE man?!" Kagome slapped her, "Since when do you come in and say that Inuyasha is you're man if he doesn't want to be even is near you?" Kagome was about to slap her again.  
  
"Who would want to go on a date with you?" Kikyo growled.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same question!" Kagome retorted, "Who want to anyways. If someone was going on a date with you, they must be blind! Like anyone would want to see you're ugly face!"  
  
Kouga was still amazed. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku cheered. (Still, there was Naraku)  
  
"Naraku," Kikyo called. A man with black hair and red eyes glared at Kagome.  
  
"Another lackey?" Kagome said. His red eyes made her shiver a bit.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku soon flinched. Naraku was only called for serious situations. (Evil bully! Yuki)  
  
"You're the brat eh?" Naraku stared at Kagome.  
  
"The only brat here is that bitch Kikyo right next to you," Kagome glared.  
  
Inuyasha felt her anger. Bringing Naraku in.  
  
"I ain't a bitch you whore Tell me...who would want to go out with you?"  
  
"I would, you gotta problem with that Kikyo?" Inuyasha said, walked next to Kagome, "You still didn't answer Kagome's question. Who would want to go out with a whore like you?"  
  
"Naraku," Kikyo held onto his arm.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes were as big as saucers.  
  
"Amazed?" Kikyo grinned.  
  
The coupled pointed, "Y-y-you two???"  
  
"Jealous Inuyasha?" Kikyo held Naraku tighter.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome just blinked, "You two are going out?! How nasty can you two be?!"  
  
"But, you two guys are bitches to me," Sango walked in.  
  
"Bitches? Naraku is a girl?" Miroku walked beside Sango.  
  
"He can be, with all that hair in the way," Kagome said, making Inuyasha laugh.  
  
Naraku was pissed off and punched Kagome, but she dodged, and left a soft bruise on her shoulder.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that for Naraku?!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"She's talking shit to my babe, that's the reason!" Kikyo glared.  
  
"Who knew," Kagome laughed, "Kikyo, you're just like Naraku, but you're a girl,"  
  
"A ain't a little girl," Kikyo slapped her, "I'm a woman,"  
  
"Then why is you're slap so weak?!" Kagome slapped back.  
  
"Ok! Ok! Break it up!" A teacher called out hearing some people shout.  
  
Everyone soon left to their classes. Kikyo and Naraku glared at Inuyasha and Kagome with anger. They had an idea.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome went to Sango and Miroku, hearing some cheers along the way.  
  
"Seems you got a good reputation now, huh Inuyasha?" Kagome smiled.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and caressed her cheek, "You sure that Kikyo's slap didn't slap you too hard?"  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha," Kagome kissed him, "I'm not a little girl who goes crying just because I got slapped by some whore,"  
  
Inuyasha smiled and hugged her tightly. Kagome laughed and they all headed to class.  
  
Lunch  
  
Some people were amazed that Kagome was able to talk trash about Kikyo, even with Naraku by her.  
  
"Wow Kagome, who knew," Miroku smiled. (Naraku and Kikyo aren't finished yet!)  
  
"Yeah, but I just have a feeling that I'm going to regret it all," Kagome said, "I got a feeling they're going to jump at me or something,"  
  
"No they wont," Sango smiled, "You have Inuyasha with you,"  
  
"Right," Kagome hugged him, "A big strong man to protect me,"  
  
Inuyasha smiled and ate his ramen.  
  
"Hey, little puppy," Kouga bonked him on the head.  
  
'Little puppy?' Kagome and Sango blinked.  
  
"Eh, Kouga?" Kagome nudged him, "Why are you--?"  
  
Kouga suddenly grabbed her hands and stared at her, "Kagome, I've never met a girl like you in my life,"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"From now on, you'll be my woman, and always be,"  
  
"WHAT???" Kagome nearly shrieked.  
  
"KOUGA!!!" Inuyasha growled and pulled Kagome to him, "Kagome isn't you're woman, got it?!"  
  
"That's right! Take a hike Kouga!" Sango pushed him.  
  
Kouga glared at Sango, and turned to Kagome, "You are my woman Kagome. Remember that," He walked to his lackeys.  
  
"Who are they?" Kagome pointed to Kouga's friends.  
  
"Kouga wasn't really a friend. He had his own pack and they all themselves 'The Wolves',"  
  
"Why?" Sango and Kagome asked.  
  
"Pointy ears and no pupils," Inuyasha and Miroku simply said. It was strange that he had no pupils, just blue and had pointy ears like an elf!  
  
"Oh," Kagome and Sango took a bite out of their lunch and did the rest of the day.  
  
_**8888888888888  
**_  
Yuki: Another chapter done.  
  
Kagome: Yeah, but the sickness isn't.  
  
Yuki: I know, so I'll say them!  
  
Kagome: Fine. (Cough)  
  
Yuki: If you're an InuKag fan, Kikyo hater, or a Sango and Miroku fan, or all of them, tell Kagome so.  
  
Kagome: Thank you. And see Yuki-sama16's story "Dirty Dance Class"  
  
Yuki: Yay.  
  
Kagome: Also, I might not put the new chapter tomorrow, but we'll see if I get any better. (Cough) (Evil cousin of mine)  
  
Yuki: You better get better!  
  
Kagome: I know. Ok, see ya.  
  
READ AND REVIEW 


	12. Rivals and Not Revealing

Kagome: Yay! I'm not sick anymore!  
  
Yuki: Good!  
  
Kagome: Sorry it took a while everyone. I've been going back and forth all the time and such.  
  
Kagome: Disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: Kagome and Yuki do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Yuki: A new chapter!  
  
Kagome: On with the fic!  
  
_**Rivals and Not Revealing  
**_  
It was Friday, and Kikyo and Naraku glared at Inuyasha and Kagome time to time.  
  
Sango nudged her best friend, "Hey, Kagome, I think Kikyo's jealous," She whispered.  
  
"Yeah, she's been glaring ever since Monday,"  
  
Miroku pulled Inuyasha's hair, "Hey Inuyasha, I think Kikyo really wants you back. You think Kikyo and Naraku are going to jump you?" He whispered.  
  
"You think they could?" Inuyasha joked and pulled Miroku's hand away from his hair.  
  
The four were in fourth period, and they had to withstand three more periods. (I want seven if you noticed)  
  
Sure, the group paid attention, but passed notes at the same time.  
  
Soon a note flew on Kagome's desk, and it didn't come from her three friends. She opened the paper.  
  
I saw you take Kikyo, and with Naraku. I've seen you do that in the first day of school too. What are you? -Kouga.  
  
Kagome blinked but just wrote back. Inuyasha noticed the notes and eavesdropped. Seeing it was from Kouga, he was pissed off already.  
  
Are you asking me in a good way, or a bad way? -Kagome  
  
Inuyasha watched at Kagome tossed the note. He and Kouga had competitions to determine who was the best. They were rivals, not friends. 'I should tell Kagome that'  
  
He wrote a note to her and told her so.  
  
Kagome, remember when I told you when Kouga and I were pals? Well, we aren't, were rivals. -Inuyasha  
  
Kagome read this and smiled. She wrote back and swayed it to Inuyasha.  
  
I can tell. I saw the look in you're eyes ever since Monday. -Kagome  
  
Inuyasha nodded and saw Kouga toss a note to Kagome. She read it and blinked.  
  
In a good way. You're really something if you stood up against Kikyo AND Naraku. But trust me, they'll get you someday. -Kouga  
  
Kagome just wrote back.  
  
You think I'm weak then? -Kagome  
  
Inuyasha growled and glared at Kouga. Kagome wasn't weak!  
  
If you keep this up, you'll be taken down. -Kouga  
  
Inuyasha couldn't see the look in Kagome's eyes, but he knew it was something that made her upset. Inuyasha wrote and tossed it to Kouga.  
  
Hey Kouga! Kagome can beat you're sorry ass any day, so don't go saying Kagome's going to lose against Kikyo and Naraku! -Inuyasha  
  
Kouga saw the note. He wrote back to Inuyasha, and Kagome gave a note to Kouga.  
  
You think I'm weak, eh Kouga? I bet I can take you down, along with Kikyo AND Naraku. -Kagome  
  
Kouga laughed and tossed a note.  
  
That's my woman. Remember that you are. -Kouga  
  
Inuyasha was writing back to Kouga. The note that Kouga wrote said: Kagome is really that strong? I'm glad I have her as my woman! –Kouga  
  
KAGOME IS NEVER GOING TO BE YOU'RE WOMAN YOU FLEE BITEN WOLF!!! -Inuyasha  
  
Kouga growled and soon he and Inuyasha were in a glare. Inuyasha broke the glare when he saw the note that Kagome was reading. 'WHAT?!'  
  
Kagome wrote back to Kouga, and Inuyasha read it and smiled.  
  
Kouga...I. Am. Not. You're. Woman! You've been saying this ever since Monday!!! I'm already taken! And he's sitting by me right now! -Kagome  
  
Soon the bell rang. Friday was a different schedule. EARLY DAY THIS WEEK!  
  
"I'm so glad!" Sango jumped, "We'll be out of here in no time!"  
  
"I'm still wondering why we have a early day today," Kagome wondered.  
  
"Who cares? Tomorrow is Saturday Kagome!"  
  
Kagome thought about what to do on Saturday. An idea soon popped, "I got it! On Saturday, everyone come over to my place! My mother, grandfather, and Souta are all going out of town, so we can spend the day at my place,"  
  
"And what will we be doing at you're place Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Truth or Dare!" Sango and Kagome said at the same time.  
  
"And other things," Sango finished.  
  
Kagome whispered to Sango, "You and Miroku did say 'I love you', right?"  
  
Sango froze. 'Oh shit, how she find out? No, wait. She's right. Me and Miroku didn't say that...'  
  
She shook her head.  
  
'They're not official? I thought they were,' Kagome thought. In fact, she and Inuyasha weren't an official couple either. They only were on one date, and only a few weeks have passed since the new school year. It was only more week till her birthday, where she would turn 18.  
  
Inuyasha saw Kagome in her daydreaming stat, but she soon snapped out of it and smiled, "Ok, when it's Saturday, everyone meet at my place!"  
  
They all agreed and headed for lunch. The last period was going to be only 14 minuets so it was their chance to talk.  
  
"How long is you're family going to be away Kagome?" Miroku asked eating.  
  
"I think for three days. I'm not sure though,"  
  
Sango remembered something and choked on her food.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome patted her on the back, "You alright?"  
  
Miroku soon went beside Sango and patted her on the back, "Are you ok dear Sango?"  
  
She soon felt a hand grope her and made her pissed off again.  
  
SLAP  
  
"Don't take advantage!" Sango yelled at Miroku.  
  
"Seems she's better," Inuyasha said. Kagome simply nodded.  
  
"Ah but Sango, I was just seeing if you were ok," Miroku smiled.  
  
"Well don't!" SLAP "I THOUGHT I SAID NOT TO TAKE ADVANTAGE!"  
  
Miroku was on the floor unconscious. Kagome came down and whispered, "You should have listened you know,"  
  
She got back up.  
  
SLAP  
  
"When will you EVER LEARN?!" Kagome sat back down away from Miroku.  
  
He got back up and sat next to Inuyasha.  
  
"You should have listened in the first place," Inuyasha said.  
  
Miroku smiled, "But it is hard to resist,"  
  
Inuyasha hit him on the head and soon the bell rang.  
  
They all headed to class and couldn't wait till it was over. Kikyo and Naraku were gone for the rest of the day.  
  
'They must be ditching and making out somewhere' the four thought.  
  
The bell soon rang and headed out. (I'm tired! Can't think!)  
  
"YAY! FREEDOM!!!" The four jumped and ran out of the doors.  
  
"Ok, remember, my place tomorrow," Kagome waved. Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku nodded and rushed back to their home. Sango and Kagome lived nearby, but they wanted to go separate since Sango had to get her brother Kohaku.  
  
Soon Kagome's cell rang and she answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi,"  
  
"Inuyasha...?" Kagome blinked.  
  
"You got it," He said.  
  
Kagome paused a bit, "How did you get this number?"  
  
"Sango,"  
  
Kagome laughed and quickly looked at her phone. Her phone rang as caller ID, so she has his cell phone number now.  
  
"You know I have you're phone number now Inuyasha,"  
  
"Lucky you," Inuyasha said, "Are you going to call me?"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not," She teased.  
  
Kagome soon heard pouts and whines on the other side of the line.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh never mind,"  
  
"Never mind that you're not going to call me?" Inuyasha pouted.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha! I'm kidding! Of course I'll call you!"  
  
"Yay!" Inuyasha said as if he was little.  
  
"OK, I got to go Inuyasha. See you tomorrow,"  
  
"Ok, bye,"  
  
They soon hung up, and Kagome put Inuyasha's cell number in her contacts. Running to her home she ran to her room and squealed happily.  
  
'YAY! I have his number! Yay!'  
  
It was dark later then, and Kagome couldn't wait till tomorrow. Falling asleep in her room she ignored the noises Souta made.  
  
_**8888888888888**_  
  
Yuki: Truth or Dare?  
  
Kagome: Not saying. The next is going to be Truth or Dare, and the one after that is a lemon.  
  
Yuki: YAY! A LEMON! YAY!  
  
Kagome: Calm down. Oh, and Yuki has made another story.  
  
Yuki: "You Don't Know My Name" THAT'S WHAT IT'S CALLED!!!  
  
Kagome: Ok, I don't know why but I can't think. See you all!  
  
READ AND REVIEW! 


End file.
